Look Not into the Void(adopted from Dr Forgotten Fables)
by alpha of rapture
Summary: after an attempt to avenge his family fails, Danny is removed from the timeline and sent back to a place long ago in a galaxy far far away. Now with the war between the Republic and the Separatist in full swung, what will the Jedi do about this powerful child who is so ill-suited to their way of thinking. Obi-Wan is not going to like this.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I own nothing, star wars is owned by Disney, I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Alpha here so I adopted this story from Dr. Forgotten Fables. I'll be making some changes to the chapter the good doctor wrote to make the story a bit more my own. But expect the first few chapters to seem off cause two different people wrote them. This story will be a lower priority until i free up some more writing time for it. Please reviews, criticizes, and suggest to your heart's content i do read it all and will incorporate ideas into stories.

xxx

Hundreds of thousand of clocks lined the walls of Clockwork's tower. The sound of every moment was drowned out by a chorus of a million ticks. But even this nose could not be heard over the battle that was taking place there.

Many of the clocks fell from the walls to shatter on the green stone floor of the tower as the entire building shook from a blast that just missed Clockwork by a hair and hit the wall behind him with enough force to crack the bricks and send up a wave of dusts.

The Time Ghost swung out his dark purple cloak to blow away the dust so that he could rest his crimson eyes upon his attacker. he just managed to dodge another large blast of bright green energy that tore a massive hole in the side of the clock tower where Clockwork had just been flouting. The ancient ghost of time lifted his scythe with one hand as he position his staff with his other. His neutral expression never fading as he gazed upon the creature that stood before him.

"I kill you!" screamed the beast in a voice that could have shattered glass and seemed to carry its own echo. The scream rained down a wave of destructive energy, trying to make good on his declaration, if only it could make it through the shield that Clockwork erected around himself to protect against the blasts.

To any who did not know better, they would believe that this creature was just an unusual looking human child, around fourteen years old, with hair that was completely void of color. Not the drab gray of an elderly man, but a pure snowy white. The monster's eyes were an solid and vivid green that seemed to be trying to burn holes in Clockwork. The expression on his face was a mixture of pain and rage.

"You choose to blame me for their fate? They deaths were inevitably, nothing could have stopped it," Clockwork said, his voice was calm and devoid of emotion as he gazed down at the smaller ghost child.

"That's a lie! You're the one that sent Box Lunch so that the Nasty Burger would explode! You're the one that made sure I got the test answers! You're the one that let us get away to the future so that... that thing would go after my family! You're the reason they're dead!" The boy shouted a green mist gathering around him as his anger grow. He was shaking uncontrollably with rage, tears coming from his eyes and he glared at Clockwork.

"I will avenge my family, I WILL KILL YOU!" cried danny in anger. The boy's hands erupted into dark green flames and he throw the fire like bombs down at Clockwork, trying to incinerate him.

But the elder ghost drifted to the side to dodge the first blast before defecting the second one with his scythe. Clockwork then flew at the boy at an extreme speed, swinging his scythe around in an attempt to slice the child in two.

The boy would have died right then and there if he hadn't put up a shield of bright green light around him, blocking the scythe attack. But even so, he was thrown down towards the ground and through one of Clockwork's looking glasses when Clockwork brought his time staff down on the shield for a heavy blow.

However, when the dust was blown aside, the child was still standing there, holding two dinner table sized looking glasses, one in each hand. They began to glow a bright green and he throw them like frisbees at the older ghost, who just dodged them. But with a simple hand gesture, the large discs came back around. However, Clockwork knew that this was coming and dodge them completely for a second time, causing danny's frustration to grow for he had yet to land a blow in this battle.

The child launched a volley of the green energy blasts from his hands at the older ghost. Clockwork weaved through the projectiles with ease and grace. In frustration danny threw one oversized blast. But this blast was different it was icy blue color. Clockwork was surprised by this and was not able to fully doge. The attack grazed him in the left shoulder, causing him to drop his scythe.

The child stopped firing and rushed forward, grabbing the scythe before it could hit the ground before flying up and into the air towards Clockwork.

"Die!" He shouted angrily.

But Clockwork believed this game had gone on long enough. "Time out!" Clockwork said, before pressing the button on the top of his time staff. The whole world froze and the boy stopped in mid swing above him.

"To think you would have grown so powerful so quickly. The probability of you unlocking your ice core was far less than 1%. " Clockwork said as he steadied himself. A look of pride and sadness graced his face. Less than a moment later it was gone.

"You will do well in the trials you will face." spoke Clockwork. He looked up toward the area that the ice blast impacted. A massive pillar of ice was half formed, it would take up ¼ of the room when time restarted.

" Yes. Very well," Clockwork said, praising the boy, as he removed the scythe from danny's hand.

"You may very be able to pierce the darkness that they are unknowingly immersed in." He then grabbed the time frozen child by the scruff of his suit. Clockwork waved his staff and a bright blue portal appeared in the air next to him. He turned and tossed the boy through, letting it close behind him.

"Dan was the physical embodiment of the dark buried within you, but now that you have destroyed him, that darkness has marked you. Though this is not a bad thing, you are a being of duality, Half-human ,half-ghost, alive, and yet dead. Now you have the light and the dark," Clockwork said to himself as he smiled. "And now all that is left for me to do, is watch. I look forward to seeing how you will shape that war from a long time ago, in that galaxy far far away, Good luck little phantom."

Xxx

Danny Phantom, awoke on his back staring up at a tapestry of colors as a sun began to set and stars started to appear above. The ghost boy stood up taking in his surroundings, he found himself on the edge of a large , lush, and very strange forest. Some of the tree had purple leaves with white flowers, others shades of blues and yellows. The sounds of unknown animals echoed from within the forest. 'at least the grass is green' thought danny.

Danny looked up at the stars trying to use his vast knowledge of astronomy to possibly deciern his general location. He could not find a single reference point to orient himself. Clockwork was far out of his reach now. His chance to get vengeance for his family and friends had been denied to him. Various memories of those he cared about flash though his mind. Tuckers notorious and hilarious attempts at getting a girlfriend, Sam's many efforts for whichever cause she was into that week, Jazz's conuten fussing over him, and His parent's numerous attempts at bonding. Danny started to cry. The looks on their faces in their final moments were forever burned into his mind. Tucker and sam's look of reassurance, Jazz's look of worry/concern for him, his mother trying to show the depth of the love she had for her baby boy, and finally his dad's overwhelming pride after realizing his son was a ghost hunting superhero.

Danny fell to his knees and screamed. His ghostly wail was so loud that the ground beneath him shook. Large and strange bird like creatures flew away from him as he screamed, but he didn't care. He let it all out, the pain and grief that he had been trying to bottle up inside, along with all the rage and hatred. Everything was being pushed out of him, and its vibrations carried far. Trees were being uprooted from the scream and were being blow away along with the rocks until danny was in the middle of a large crater. 'I will keep my promise! i will always be a hero!' thought danny etching this vow into his very core as his scream slowly died. Danny then collapsed in exhaustion.

xxx

Hundreds of light years away, the Jedi Council stiffened as they all felt it. There was a disturbance in the Force.

Ahsoka Tano was trying to enjoy the flight through space as she gazed out the windows of the large scout ship, watching the swirling blue tunnel of hyperspace. But it was being made incredibly difficult to do with her master, Anakin Skywalker, and his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, arguing the way they always did when they were in the same room together without adult supervision.

Ahsoka would hardly consider the two to be adults, even if they were older than her and full fledged Jedi, simply because they were always acting like children. She did have the utmost respect for them, but it quickly got tiring to listen to them.

"All I'm saying is that we should be back on the front line fighting to end the war. Why couldn't they just send a normal scouting party to check this out?" said Anakin in an annoyed tone of voice.

Despite being a Jedi, a member of an order of peacekeepers, Ahsoka's master was rather battle hungry. But that was because he believe it was the best way to do good in the galaxy at the moment. Secretly Ahsoka wondered how her master would adjust when peacetime eventually returned.

Anakin was a fairly tall human male, around nineteen years old with a untidy mat of brown hair that he never bothered to clean up. He was sitting behind the seat of the ships controls like he always did, even though it was hardly a general's job to fly his men about, Anakin could rarely be pulled away from his seat behind the wheel.

Obi-Wan was sitting beside his with his arms crossed. "I've already told you Anakin, this is not a mission for the Republic, this is internal matters for the Jedi Order, we can't use military personal for our own personal missions during a war," Obi-Wan said. He was somewhere in his mid thirty, a human with a lighter brown hair, both on his head and on his chin, as he had a well kept bread that covered all of it. Unlike his former Padawan, he was always well dressed and well kept.

"Then why do we have the 2 squads of clones with us?" Anakin asked back.

"I told you not to bring them, but you said you wanted some of the replacement troopers to gain experience at their posts outside of a red zone," Obi-Wan replied in a we've been over this already tone.

This line of conversation had been going on for four hours and Ahsoka finally flipped. She got up and made for the door of the scout ship's cockpit so that she could go back into the transport area. There were unfortunately no windows for her too look out of from back their, but it wasn't worth it if it meant she had to listen to the two arguing. They would be leaving hyperspace in a few minutes anyways.

Ahsoka was a Togruta from the planet Shili. She was rather well sized for a fourteen year old girl of her people though her white and blue head-tails, what her people had instead of hair, were only just starting to developed their horn like shape. But the horns would start to take shape soon, she was a teenager after all. She had deep orange skin with a few white marks as well as bright blue eyes.

She sighed as she dropped herself on a bench in the transport bay. "They're arguing again I'm assume," Captain Rex stated rather than asked. The veteran of the team of clones sat across from her, performing maintenance on his blaster rifle. Like all the clones, he had dark skin for a human and short dark brown hair and eyes. His face had a few wrinkles from stress, but that came with the job when you work under General Skywalker.

"Wouldn't that imply that they were even not arguing?" Ahsoka pointed out, getting a chuckle out of the clone.

"True. they fight like a pair of jawas fighting over scap." said rex shaking his head as he fiddled with the barrel portion of the rifle.

"Sometime I wonder how they ever survived being master and Padawan," She add, rubbing her temples. Though it wasn't like she and Anakin always agreed, they never went at it for hours on end. There fights were always like those of a brother and sister rather than a thick headed master and a stubborn student.

"Not meaning to bother you sir, but why are we out here in the first place?" One of the newer clones (aka shinys) asked her. Ahsoka had gotten used to the way the troopers all referred to her as 'sir'. It was a show of respect among them. And even if she was young, she was still their superior.

"Beats me, the Jedi Council all sensed something coming from this sector so they want us to check it out," Ahsoka said, leaning back in her seat. She had sensed it too of course. All the Jedi had sensed it. But she still didn't know what it was, and the feeling disappeared after some time.

"So we're coming all the way out here because a bunch of big wigs felt like it?" The clone grumbled.

"Hey rookie, you'll learn never to underestimate the gut feelings of a Jedi," Rex said pointing a warning finger at his 'brother'."Now stop chatting and get back to the radar. I'd like to have some warning before we are attacked."

"Sir, with all do respect, we are nowhere near the front lines. It is highly unlikely that we will encounter opposition in this area of the galaxy," The rookie said.

"You'll quickly learn not to think stupid things like that too. The General attracts droids like a magnet. So don't drop your guard if you want to last any time at all," Rex said before going back to his gun.

"Geez, I was made for combat, not this," The clone grumbled.

"You'll see combat before this job is through. I can almost guarantee that much," Rex said as he looked down his sights. "Bang," He said pretending there was a kick. A half second later the ship shook violently and the alarm went off. They were under attack.

"What the heck!?" The rookie shouted as Rex immediately started shouting out order.

"Ru! Divert power from thrusters to the shields! Ozee, check our life support status and activate the maintenance droids if you find anything that looks funny! Longshot, prep the decoy flares and hold in case of enemy missiles! Rookie, I'm waiting on my report on the enemy's position!" Rex barked as he moved to prep the point defense laser cannons and send out an emergency message back to Coruscant, in case they were shot down. Anakin may be the best pilot in the Republic, but he still was shot down seven times out of ten. Ahsoka was relatively unhindered by the shaking of the vessel as she moved to the cockpit in order to get a view of what was going on.

"They shot at us the moment we left hyperspace!" Anakin growled angrily as he proceeded to take evasive maneuvers in order to dodge the incoming turbolasers. There was a Separatist warship circling the planet they were going to be searching.

"Looks like Dooku also came out to see what the disturbance in the force was," Obi-Wan commented.

"Or maybe he was the one that caused it," Anakin mumbled. Ahsoka thought that was unlikely.

Even a wanna be sith lord like Dooku couldn't cause a disturbance that could be sensed several hundred parsecs away.

"In coming!" Anakin shouted as a set of four anti-hull heat seeking concussion missiles came straight for them. Anakin launched decoy flares and quickly drifted to the right before cutting the engines so that the missile flew by them and hit the flares. But the ship still shook and several warning signs began to flash.

"Rats, the shrapnel got our energy coils, we've got around ten minutes of power before we are sitting ducks!" Anakin growled, as he pushed buttons and flips switches.

"Well this is just wonderful!" yelled Obi-wan. Bracing himself as the ship shook again.

"This won't have happened if you had just let me take the battle cruiser instead of this transport ship!" yelled Anakin. Continuing to do evasive maneuvers.

"It wouldn't be happening if you had just let me drive! You always get us shot down!" Obi-Wan shouted back.

"This isn't the time you two! They're firing more missiles at us." yelled Ahsoka scolding both of them as she pointed toward the oncoming ordinance.

"Rex, are the second round of flares ready!?" Anakin shouted back in the ship.

"There was only one round sir!" Rex reported.

"Oh that's just perfect!" Anakin said as he tried to think of a way out of this.

"Rex, cut all power to the rear and side shields and send them to the main thrusters!"

"Yes sir!" The trooper shouted back. Anakin pushed forwards on the wheel and they went into a dive, the missile barely missing them, but they turned around to follow.

"I would ask what your plan is, but I am pretty sure I don't want to know," Obi-Wan said, surprisingly calm considering the situation. Must have come from years of having to deal with Anakin.

"We're going to enter into the planet's atmosphere. The following missile should heat up and explode without hitting us," Anakin said, as if it was a clever idea.

"But without enough power to our shields, it will cook us too!" Ahsoka tried to point out. "We'll crash."

"Better put on your seat belt then," Anakin said before shouting it to all the troopers in back.

"This is the ninth ship in a row," Ahsoka sighed as they entered the planet's atmosphere. She was getting very used to crash landings.

Xxx

Down on the planet we find danny walking through the forest carrying several odd looking plants and a lizard like creature about the size of a rabbit. Danny was happy about this because the lizard would be his frist bit of meat he would get too eat in the 2 days he has been here. Danny was now on his way back to his campsite. He thanked his parents for all the family camping trips they went on, the practical knowledge was coming in handy. The sound of an explosion thundered throughout the forest as the very ground shook under him. When Danny got his bearings back, he transformed and floated up. What he saw was smoke rising up in a line, he squinted and could just make out a treach. Danny thought of going to check it out. But his stomach groaned and grumbled.

"I'll check it out later. It's probably a meteorite anyway" thought danny as he floated back to the ground and reverted back to human. Before he headed back to his camp.

Xxx

"Everyone alright?" asked Anakin as he coughed. The clones and jedi all pulled themselves out of the wreckage of the latest victim of Anakin's flying skills. The ship's frontal shields had been enough to stop them from being completely destroyed on impact with the planet's surface, but they were certainly not getting off planet in that ship.

"Besides the fact that we have no way of knowing whether or not help will be coming, and we just lost our only means of communication. We're fine," Rex said as he checked the state of his brothers.

"One of your better landings, Master," Ahsoka said as she waited for the ringing to leave he ears.

She looked back at what was left of the ship. It had entered the atmosphere pretty fast, but moments after the following missiles were destroyed, Anakin had deployed the emergency brakes and drastically decreased the angle of descent. There was a long trail left by they less than ideal landing, but at least they didn't fly straight into a mountain this time.

"Are you sure you are the best pilot the Republic has to offer? Clearly, we are in trouble." Obi-Wan asked as he brushed the dirt from his armor.

"Hey, I got us to the surface didn't I, just like I was supposed to," Anakin said to his former master, holding his arms out and smiling. "So, what do we do now?"

"First things first, we need to put some distance between us and the ship," Longshot said as he pulled a few guns from the wreckage and passed them out among the clones.

"It's only a matter of time before those clankers send out a search party to check for survivors." added Ru, placing a powerpack in his blaster.

"Good point, but we also need to procure us a new ship," Ahsoka said, looking in the direction of the planet's rising sun. She could feel something calling out to her. "Master, do you feel that?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan frowned closing their eyes before they nodded. "Yes, it must be what we were sent here to find," Anakin said, turning towards the same direction.

"And what the Separatists are hoping to find as well," Obi-Wan added.

"So if we start heading in that direction, we might run into one of the Separatist landing vessels," Ahsoka added. A knowing smirk grew on her face as she turned to her master.

"So we can both complete our mission and get us a way out of here. Good thinking Snips," Anakin said, using his nickname for his Padawan. "Alright men, I want you to ready to move in five minutes. We've got some distance to move before we can get into cover," ordered Anakin. The jedi knight turned to look over the short expanse of land between them and the edge of the forest that would allow them to move without being spotted from the skies. It would probably be only a fifteen minute march, but that was fifteen minutes that could land them being bombed into to next lifetime. They needed to move, and fast. Anakin grabbed his emergency supply bag and began to move. He wasn't about to let his crew die. Not if he could help it.

Xxx

Count Dooku was only a little surprised to find a Republic transport vessel on route to the planet his master had ordered him to search. After all, if he and his apprentice were able to sense the disturbance in the force all the way from the Separatist senate, then there was little doubt in his mind that Yoda would have sensed it from the Republic's capital.

He could even venture a guess as to who was piloting the ship. There was only a few pilots stupid enough to try a stunt like that, and one of them was lucky enough to pull it off.

It was Anakin Skywalker and that meant Obi-Wan was more than likely also here. Dooku hated those two Jedi more than any of the others. They were the only ones foolish enough to get in his way, who also always seemed to survive every encounter. They were like roaches, impossible to get rid of and constantly multiplying, as Skywalker now had his own padawan who was becoming a third thorn in the sith's side.

So it was to no shock to him when the scouts he had sent to the planet to check the wreckage reported that there were no dead bodies. None at all. Dooku didn't know how Skywalker did it. The Force could only explain so much.

"Master, what are your orders?" Ventress asked as she bowed before her master.

Dooku's eyes turned to his young apprentice. Despite her pale white skin and slender figure, the Dathomirian girl was not easy on the eyes in Dooku's opinion. She had a look of disgust plastered onto her face that never went away and her head was shaved bald. Her image was one that could drive children to tears, but that was fine for a sith's apprentice. It was her boundless hatred that appealed to Dooku anyways.

"It would seem we have some Jedi company down on the planet. Let's make sure that they never leave there alive," Dooku said as he got up from his chair to move towards the landing vessels.

He was a rather tall and elderly human, his gray hair and beard gave him a noble look, even though he couldn't be more despicable, because he really did try hard at it. He was dressed in black with a black cape. How the more innocent planets of the Separatist Alliance didn't realize he was evil was a complete mystery.

"It is time that I finally rid myself of those stubborn insects," He grumbled as he walked past his Ventress. He's vengeance was long overdue.

Xxx

"So Rookie, still worried about not seeing enough action?" joked Rex getting a few chuckle from some of the older clones at the expense of the new guy.

"Sorry sir," The new guy said, feeling a bit humiliated.

"Don't feel to bad about it. My Master can't walk down the street without being caught up in a few assassination attempts and an attack from a droid army," said Ahsoka, as she positioned her pack on her back.

"Hey, you've been in just as much of it as I have, Snips," protested Anakin , looking back at the girl. They were just moving over the last small hill before they would reach the forest and Obi-Wan was in the lead. The older Jedi stopped at the top however when he saw what was there.

"If you two are done, you might want to take a look at this," called Obi-Wan out over his shoulder. The men picked up the pace and reached the top. They were looking down at a sizable crater that bordered the forest.

"Did one of the concussion missiles hit down here?" said Rex as he looked around.

"I don't think so. there aren't any scorch marks anywhere," said Anakin pointing at the center of the crater. He really wished that he had thought to bring R2 along. The droid's sensors would have come in handy.

"You're right. Could it have been a some kind of mass driver?" suggested Obi-Wan stroking his beard in thought.

"Why would anyone have shot one right here? It's nowhere near our ship, and mass driver shots don't go through atmosphere well." Anakin said as he examined around the edge of the crater.

"Could it have been made by the thing we are looking for?" Ahsoka suggested. It sure did feel like something, but it was weaker than what they could feel coming from the forest.

"Maybe, but whatever it was isn't here now, We should probably search the forest for it." Obi-Wan said before turning to the forest himself.

"Right," Anakin agreed. "Snips, you stay here and..."

"What!? Why do I have to stay behind?" Ahsoka protested.

"Because we need eyes out for any droid drop ships for us to steal. We do need to get out of here eventually," Anakin pointed out. Ahsoka pouted a little, but she had to admit her master was right this time.

" Rex, you and Squad 1 are coming with us to try to find what did this. Squad 2, hold tight. We'll be back as soon as we can." ordered Anakin. The clones quickly followed the elder jedi into the forest.

Ahsoka was not happy as she watched them leave, but she couldn't do anything about it. So she sat down on the edge of the crater, looking out over the flat land.

Ahsoka had been there for only ten minutes and she was already going crazy from the wait. Her lack of patience was something she had in common with the master.

"I can't believe they left me to watch some hole in the ground," She grumbled as she flopped onto her back. Sighing she opened her eyes up and stared into the sky.

The sun was still only just raising, the same as it was when they first reached the planet. It must have had a rather long day for the sun raise to last so long. Though the world still only had one sun, so it wasn't like the darkness never came.

Dark. Now that was a word that was thrown around a lot at the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka herself couldn't claim to understand it. She believed that the Separatists were evil, but that was simply through experience, seeing the things that they do to threaten the neutral worlds into submission, or even straight up attacking people who couldn't or wouldn't defend themselves. But all of the 'lure to the dark side' stuff was something that was to complicated for her to understand.

She tried to picture something happening that would make her or her master suddenly join the Separatists, but she couldn't imagine that ever happening. She was pulled out of this train of thoughts when she noticed smoke in the sky.

"A forest fire?" thought Asoka. but no, there was not enough smoke for it to be a fire of that size. It was only a small thin stream, only visible do to the way the light of the rising sun was hitting it. Ahsoka weighed her options and decided to check it out.

"Guys, I see some smoke coming from that direction," She said, bringing it to the clones attention.

"Looks pretty small, a cooking fire?" said the clone squad lead scratching his chin.

"This planet isn't populated. I highly doubt that it is a cooking fire," another tropper scoffed.

"Then what's your explanation, smart guy?" The sargent demanded.

"Clankers," The second replied lifting his gun.

"Either way, we need to check it out," Ahsoka said, taking up her pack.

"Didn't the Generals say to say here?" said another trooper.

"You'll find that those kind of things are move like suggestions rather than real orders with us," Ahsoka said with a smile before taking off towards the smoke, leaving the other to follow her.

Ahsoka was much faster than the clone troopers, so she went on ahead, using the Force to hasten her steps and move through the trees without even shaking the branches. It took her almost no time at all to come to where the smoke was coming from. But she was more than a little surprised to see what was there.

It was a young boy who looked around the same age maybe a bit older. he was stooped over a fire with a pot made of stone on top of it where he was cooking what looked like leafs, roots from the nearby plants and some kind of small game was roasting on the fire nearby. The boy looked human, with pitch black hair. He was wearing a white top and some blue pants both were covered in burns and cuts, but oddly enough his body seemed to be untouched as far as Ahsoka could tell.

He didn't even notice her as he tended to the fire and tasted the broth that he had been making. It must have been bad because he made a gagging motion and said a few words that Ahsoka couldn't understand.

"If only Sam could see me now." The tone in his voice seemed sad as he looked down and started to eat the slop that he had made.

Ahsoka looked around the small clearing where he was set up to find that there was a very hastily thrown together shelter made from a few downed trees, some branches, and mud. The mud didn't even look dry yet. He couldn't have been here for very long.

"Sir! Where are you!?" One of the clones shouted as the troopers approached the area.

The boy's head shot up and turning in the direction the voices were coming from, and then to Ahsoka's astonishment, the boy disappeared into thin air right before the clone troopers stumbled into the sighed and dropped down right in front of them, getting a reaction out of the newer clones as she did.

"You scared him off," Ahsoka said angrily.

"Him, sir?" One of the clones asked her, more than a little confused.

"There was a boy here, but he disappeared because you made so much noise," She said turning away from the clones and looking around the camp.

"I think he was what were came here to find, but he's gone now." The clones looked around, but couldn't find anything.

"Sir, perhaps we should contact the General's group and report our findings," A trooper suggested.

"Alright, we'll contact them." stated Ahsoka with a sigh.

"Oh, I don't think you will," A voice that was hard to forget said and Ahsoka barely had time to turn around before she was hit by an electric current. Count Dooku had entered the clearing with his assassin and a group of commando droids. The pain from the force lightning quickly overwhelmed Ahsoka and she began to lose consciousness. She could only watch as the clones who had been taken by surprise were completely overwhelmed before her vision faded to the ambush was over Ventress stood over Ahsoka.

"Should I kill her now, Master?" asked the assassin. Her tone held the slightest hint of joy from the question.

"No, not quite yet," Dooku replayed as he walked around the clearing.

"Whatever we are searching for, she has seen it. So we will keep her alive for questioning. And to lure out the other Jedi." Dooku grinned as he started towards the edge of the forest, his hands held behind his back.

"But soon, you can have your way with her."Said Dooku glancing over his shoulder for a moment as he walked. Ventress grinned as she ordered the droids to pick up the girl and the clones that were still alive. Hostages were always helpful.

But after they left the boy re-appeared in the clearing. Danny was in shock. Some guys in white armor stumble into his camp armed for a couldn't understand a word they were saying. Then a girl around his age with orange skin and horn , head tail things shows up. She was definitely not human. Then they get jumped by an old guy that shoots lighting! form his hands, a bunch of robots, and a lady who was one pointy hat away from being a witch. Danny looked down at the dead bodies of some of the white armoured soldiers before.

'They killed them, they'll kill the other soldiers, and the girl. Not on my watch.' thought danny looking in the direction they had just gone. Then a moment later there was a flash of white light, and he was gone again.

Xxx

Ahsoka felt pain all over. Distant but growing closer and closer as she started to regain her other senses. Her eyes fluttered open and then she immediately regretted doing so as she saw the black robed shape of Count Dooku standing over her.

"So she awakens," Dooku said in his smug voice.

Ahsoka was in front of a Separatist dropship along with the clones who survived the surprise attack. Her arms were in metallic shackles in front of her, but when she tried to struggle against them she was pulled down by two mangaguards holding electro staffs. Another set of these guards was standing behind the clones and they were surrounded by two dozen commando droids with their blaster rifles and some had vibroblades.

"Now now, there is no need to struggle. I simply wish to ask you some questions," Count Dooku said, leaning over the girl. "Tell me what did you find? Where is the creature that caused this disturbance in the Force?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about," Ahsoka said trying again to struggle, but her bonds were too tight. Her eyes scanned the nearby area, hoping to find her lightsaber, but her heart sank when she saw it on Ventress's hip.

"I think we can get you to talk," Ventress said as she activated one of her two curve handled red lightsabers and held it close to the Padawan's right arm. "A slight handicapping will not devalue you as a hostage, but it might loosen your tongue." Ahsoka swallowed as she looked at the red laser blade, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Have it your way," Ventress sneered as she raised her lightsaber up to bring it down in a long arc over Ahsoka's arm.

Ahsoka clenched her eyes tight, but then she sensed something. A huge emotional pulse moved through the air around her, Ahsoka felt worry, and determination coming from someone, and someone powerful at that. She heard a gasp and opened her eyes to see Ventress doubling over as she was hit hard in the stomach before she was thrown to the ground.

Ahsoka blinked and suddenly there was a boy standing over her. One with snow white hair wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. A pale white glow flowed off of him as he stood there after appearing from thin air.

His hand were suddenly engulfed in green flames and he turned around and place both hands on the torso of the droids that were holding Ahsoka down. There was a blasting sound and the droids fell to the ground, massive holes in their chests.

The moment of shock passed and the droids started to raise their guns. But green flames flew like blaster bolts from the boy's hands as he spun around taking down a half dozen of the droids before they could return fire. He then jumped to the side to draw fire away from Ahsoka.

The Padawan turned to look at the downed assassin and her lightsaber on Ventress's belt. Concentrating the force on the handle, the thing came alive and jumped into the air and back to its Jedi. The moment it entered Ahsoka's hand she activated it freeing herself and than began to deflect the incoming blaster fire as she quickly moved to free the clones who were already moving to take possession of the downed droid's weapons.

The boy had taken down a dozen droids when he felt himself being pulled up into the air and thrown the to ground. He gasped with more surprise than pain with the impact and looked around to see Count Dooku looking at him with a glare as he moved his arm back and forth, using the force to throw the child around like a rag doll before pulling him in and activating his lightsaber for a finishing blow.

But before the child was in range he reversed directions in mid air causing the lightsaber's slash to miss. It might have been the first time anyone had seen a surprised expression on Dooku's face, as the Sith Lord watched the boy float into the air, firing down at him with green balls of light that came from his hands.

But Dooku wasn't too surprised to keep fighting and used the Force to guide his hands, deflecting each incoming blast with his lightsaber. One of the shots was redirected and landed near Ahsoka herself as she finished off the last of the droids. Seeing this the boy stopped firing at Dooku and just glared at the Sith.

"So you don't wish the girl harm do you?But that still doesn't answer what kind of creature you are." Dooku said, staring the the boy.

"Wow, I don't know what you are saying, but it sure sounds evil. I'll have to give you an attitude adjustment." stated danny glaring at the sith lord. Ahsoka couldn't understand what language the boy spoke, but there was a definite smug tone in his voice as his hand began to glow again and he dove straight for the ground. But rather than smashing into the surface he passed straight through, as if it was the surface of a pool of water.

Dooku frowned and closed his eyes, focusing on the boy's presence. He sensed the attack before it reached him and he jumped back right as the boy came out of the ground in front of him. The boy looked surprised that Dooku had managed to dodge his attack but he still had enough time to duck out of the way of the first lightsaber thrust.

Dooku kept coming, one attack after another trying to stop the boy from getting out of range, but after the first seven swings the child brought up his glowing green hands and grabbed the red blade of Dooku's lightsaber.

The boy let out a scream of pain and kicked Dooku in the stomach, knocking the Sith Lord back. Looking down at his hands he could see that the laser sword had burned straight through his gloves and scorched his hands. He looked a little surprised at the amount of damage that he had taken. But Dooku was equally surprised that he had managed to block a lightsaber with his bare hands, even if it was only for a moment.

"Well that hurt." said danny as he shook his hands quickly. he sent a glare at the Dark Lord. The energy around his hands grew stronger again.

"Maybe I just need to use more juice!" said danny in a playful manner.

He ran at Dooku and was firing more of his energy shots as he went, keeping Dooku on the defensive until he got up close. Dooku swung his blade down and the boy grabbed it again, and this time his energy held up. He gave a smug grin as he pushed the blade back, but Dooku turned off the blade, retracting it before positioning it in front of the white haired boy's chest and turning it back on.

The boy gasped and the blade extending out into his chest. He looked down at the blade impaling him in slight bewilderment. But then he glared at the Count and beams of green light came from his eyes and hit Dooku in the right shoulder pushing in back and getting the blade out of the boy's chest.

Each of the combatants was struggling dooku with the pain and danny was running on empty the chest wound wasn't helping things either. The two righted themselves for another go. Dooku switched his sword to his left had as to boy spat out a mouthful of green and red blood. The boy raised his hand and beaconed to the fallen Jedi in the universal sign of challenge. 'Come at me bro.'

Dooku narrowed his eyes at the boy, but he did take the challenge, moving quickly into striking range.

The clones and Ahsoka had finished off the rest of the droids, suffering only one clone casualty and were just staring slack jawed as the fight between the boy and the Sith unfolded.

The boy was managing to block a few strikes from the lightsaber, but it was clear that some of the damage was getting through as he bleed from the cuts on the back of his hands. After a few strikes, Dooku thought he saw his opening and took it, taking a long step forwards and doing a horizontal swing. But to his shock the boy split in half along his waste, letting the blade pass between the two halves before they reconnected and he moved in, grabbing Dooku's wrist and punching him in the gut before throwing him up into the air. Dooku had to defend himself as the boy charge up a powerful energy blast that knocked him through the sky even though he guarded it.

Dooku used the force to cushion his fall and was back on his feet and looking at the boy as the child charged him. But the Sith Lord had had enough and swung out his right hand as best he could and let the lightning jump out from his fingertips. The boy screamed as the electricity flowed through his veins.

"You will not get the best of me!" Dooku growled but his glare turned to panic and the boy rolled over and grinned.

"I think this is yours!" quipped danny with a smirk. The child throw out his own arms and bolts of green electricity came from his fingers and hit Dooku. The Dark Lord gave a cry of shock as he himself was pushed back.

Dooku panted from the pain as he looked at the child who was showing similar signs of tiring. Ventress rushed to her master's side and in the next second, the clones opened fight on the pair.

"Master, what should we do?" Ventress asked as she deflected the shots.

"We well leave for now but this isn't over," Dooku said as he moved back towards his ship, blocking blaster fire as he went.

As the shuttle took off, the boy sighed and looked over at Ahsoka. He flew into the air and went over to her. The clones tensed but Ahsoka waved them down when the asked if they should open fire.

"Are you alright?" said the boy in his weird language, but the message got across, the concern was clear in his green eyes.

"Y...yeah. We're fine," Ahsoka said, trying to keep her voice reassuring.

The boy gave a wide grin and then suddenly collapsed onto the ground. A ring of white light appeared and swept over his body, turning him into the boy from the clearing. A large red patch with hints of green was spreading across his white clothes from where he had been stabbed.

Ahsoka's eyes widened and she immediately started to search for a way to contact her master. They needed to get help, and now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

SonicMax: well then I don't know much about clone wars as I only watched it on and off when it was on so I feel like some of this is going to go over my head but I love Danny so I'll read on and Google what I'm missing, either way, this is an amazing story and I can't wait for more. also, are you going to pair Danny with Ahsoka?

Alpha: yes I'm pairing Danny and Ahsoka. But I'm also thinking of adding Barris into the mix too.

xx

Ahsoka sat outside of the medical bay at the Republic Station they had rushed to the moment they had gotten off planet, along with her master, Anakin.

"I can sense your worry, but you must calm yourself. There is nothing we can do now but wait, and no amount of worry can change that," Anakin said to his Padawan.

"Master, does anyone ever listen to that advice?" Ahsoka said raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I wouldn't be much of a mentor if I didn't at least try," Anakin joked."Who knows how many times Master Obi-Wan told me the same thing." He then put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You've done everything you could, but now his life is in the Force's hands."

"But if I had just stayed put like you said, then maybe we wouldn't have been caught. Maybe no one would have gotten hurt," Ahsoka said, blaming herself for what had happened.

"Well then, try to remember that for next time. But don't dwell on it now. Regret is one of a Jedi's greatest enemies. One that cannot be gotten rid of completely, but one that we must keep at bay," Anakin said calmly.

Ahsoka snorted. "You've been hanging around Master Yoda too much."

"Hey, Yoda is the greatest Jedi alive right now you know," Anakin said defensively.

Ahsoka nodded, a gentle smile crossing her features. "Thank you, master."

The door to the med-bay opened up and the medical droid exited. "How is he?" Ahsoka asked.

"There is nothing to worry about. Your friend is only suffering from a bit of food poisoning. He ate a few wild herbs that he really shouldn't have," The droid reported, not noticing the incredulous looks one the Jedis' faces. "I have given him some medicine to help flush out the chemicals, but he will be hungry when he..."

"Wait, a second, food poisoning!? What about the wounds!?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"I'm sorry, what wounds?" The droid inquired.

"We're talking about that wound to his chest, from him getting impaled on a lightsaber!" Anakin growled. Medical droids were his second to least favorite type of droid to deal with, right after protocol droids. Even the enemy battle droids weren't as annoying to deal with because he could at least just cut them up.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not understand your humor. There is no such wound," The droid commented. Anakin's eyes widened and he pushed past the droid, knocking it to the ground as he entered the room where the boy was laying in the hospital bed. Ahsoka came in right behind her master.

Anakin grabbed the sleeping boy's sheets and lifted it up. But the droid was right. There wasn't a single scratch on the boy's body.

"What is he?" Anakin wondered out loud. But he dropped the sheets and turned to his equally shocked Padawan. "We should probably tell Obi-Wan about this," Anakin said as he turned to leave. Ahsoka only stopping for a momentary sigh of relief before following.

They found Obi-Wan in the workspace he had been provided with, his hand moving across a holo-display. The older Jedi had a rather unhappy expression on his face.

"Is something the matter, master?" Anakin said, knowing the look that meant he was about to get an earful.

"'Is something the matter?' I would most certainly believe that something is the matter. We have to write up a report to the Chancellor about everything that happened on our mission, and you two have been nowhere to be found," Obi-Wan said, frowning at the two.

"Oh, sorry," Anakin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait, why do we have to report everything to the Chancellor? I thought this was an internal matter for the Jedi," Ahsoka pointed out.

"It would have been, except that some clones died, making it a government matter. And why were there clones there?" Obi-Wan said, glaring at his old apprentice.

"Oops," Anakin said rubbing the back of his neck some more. "Sorry about that too."

Obi-Wan sighed and started rubbing his temples. "Luckily I talked the Chancellor into qualifying it as a top-secret mission, otherwise the entire Republic would know about our new friend. And we would have to explain to the entire Senate how a child who appeared out of nowhere fought against the most dangerous man in the galaxy and came out on top. I can't even begin to imagine the repercussions if such a thing got out."

"What is going to happen to him?" Ahsoka asked slightly worried for the boy. He had saved her from losing an arm after all.

"Who knows. The Jedi Council and the Chancellor are going to hold a meeting about it as soon as we get back to Coruscant. For now, he is in Jedi Order's care. Assuming he survives his injuries." Obi-Wan said scratching his beard.

"Oh... about that," Anakin said remember why they had come in the first place. "The wound to his chest has vanished. There's no sign that he was ever injured at all. The medical droid says that he is just suffering from food poisoning from eating the wrong kind of plants while he was out there."

"You're kidding," Obi-Wan said, his eyebrows flying up.

"Not a scratch on him," Anakin reiterated. "It's hard to believe, I know."

"Nothing heals that quickly. What is he?" Obi-Wan said looking down at his report and realizing he was going to have to revise it for this new information.

"He looks like a normal human child." said Obi-Wan in confusion.

"Maybe he is blessed by the Force," Ahsoka suggested.

"The Force doesn't give someone the power to vanish from sight, shoot plasma out of their hands, pass through solid objects, fly, shoot green lightning or heal so quickly. No, some other form of magic is at work here," Obi-Wan mumbled, closing his eyes and concentrating. "I will need to get a blood sample from him so that we can run some tests. Maybe we can understand what he is and why the Force has lead us to him," Obi-Wan said, before getting up. "In the meantime, you two can write your field reports. And don't tell anyone about this! The clones have already been informed to keep quiet, and I don't want any leaks on this ship."

Anakin and his Padawan both winced but nodded as they the elder master left the room. "Oops," Anakin said again. He had already called ahead to Coruscant and told his secret wife, Senator Padme Amidala, all about it.

"I'm sure we can convince Padme not to make a scene... Alright fine, that's not going to happen," Ahsoka admitted.

"A Jedi must face reality, even if it is going to hurt." Anakin agreed not looking forward to his near future.

Obi-Wan felt uneasy as he watched the medical droid move forward with a needle to get a blood sample from the boy. They wouldn't have needed to do this, but the stupid robot had already thrown away the blood-soaked clothes when he had put the boy in the bland Manila hospital needle went into the boy's arm and Obi-Wan watched as the veil started to slowly fill with red liquid.

"There we go, Master Kenobi," The droid said, holding up the veil.

But then the boy started to shift around. His eyes fluttered open and they found Obi-Wan, standing there in white armor with his hands behind his back and a serious look on his face. And they spotted the veil of blood.

His eyes widened and turned green. Obi-Wan felt a rush of fear come from the boy as his hand whipped out and a blast of green light hit the needle and fried it out of existence.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan complained turning to the boy who sank through the bed and disappeared.

"Well this isn't good," The Jedi said as he called up Anakin and Rex. They had to find the boy before anything bad happened.

"Alright Danny, just calm down. Just because you are in a very white station that looks really high tech, is really clean, and has that 'owned by the government' air about it, doesn't mean that it is the GIW." Danny mumbled to himself as he tried to calm down after seeing the man in white armor taking a blood sample from him. He paused as the events of the last few days organized in his mind.

"No, it can't be the GIW I'm nowhere even remotely close to earth. I was on an alien planet for god's sake. I saved an orange-skinned alien girl from a superpowered old man, his evil witch sidekick, and a bunch of battle robots. " reasoned Danny as he moved through the hallways, completely invisible to the human eye.

'But that leaves the question who the hell are these people, what do they what, and where the hell am i.'thought Danny. But his train of thought derailed as he passed one of the rooms, he heard a lot of noise coming from the other side. So he phased his head in through the wall to find out what was going on, and his eyes widened with shock.

It looked a bit like the school cafeteria, with the lunch line and rows of tables. Only instead of the normal people sitting in their normal social division, the entire thing was filled with nearly identical buff Hispanic men wearing identical white armor. Each of them eating what looked like bland brown nutrients bars and speaking in a language that Danny didn't understand.

"Oh my god. I must have died and gone to Tucker's personal hell. Or maybe it is Sam's heaven." Danny said, shivering at the thought. "Either one would explain the fact that I wake up in a hospital room with a man who sported impressive facial hair." commented pulled his head from the wall and kept moving along the hallway. It wasn't like he had a better idea at the moment.

"I've got to find a way... out... of... here." Danny's words fell off as he passed a large glass window, seeing the endless ocean of stars opening up in front of him had driven all thoughts out of the boy's mind as he just stared out at it. He was in a space station.

The view drove everything home for him. Everything that he had pushed into the back of his mind while he tried to avenge his family and when he needed to survive. Everything came to the forefront of his mind looking out at the void, The death of his family, the monster that used his name to do it, the god that had ensured his life was ruined, his days left deserted on that alien world. All the things that he knew not to think about, because any one of them could have paralyzed him, make him forget or give up his promise to never become like dan to always be a hero. But out in deep space, where was there to go? What could he do? What was he even going to fight for, with his family gone and him being so far away from earth? He had to fight for something…The thoughts started to overwhelm him. And it then hit him as he looked out into the dark void of space, that he was truly all alone.

The revelation that he was on his own with nothing to fight for, drove the ghost child to his knees, his invisibility forgotten. Then Danny began to cry. These were not tears of angry or dispirit like those he had shed in his fight with Clockwork. These were tears full of sadness, tears to mourn everything that he had boy didn't even notice as two troopers came out of the mess hall and spotted him.

"What the? Hey, what's this kid doing here?" Commander Cody said in confusion as he walked towards the boy, not expecting anything in the least.

"Hey, what's the matter? You lost are something?" Copper asked as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The child momentarily stiffened before grabbing the clone's hand and spin tossing him across the hallway as if the trooper weighed nothing at all.

"What the devil!" Cody shouted, making a grab at the boy, but his attempt landed him an elbow to the chest plate which dented inward. the boy slipped from his grasp before running off away from them.

"Got to keep moving. Got to hide somewhere to hide. Think of a plan." muttered Danny to himself as he turned invisible again. Not that he knew what he was hiding from. It was only natural for a Phantom to want to hide.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Anakin asked raising an eyebrow as he spoke with Obi-Wan in the debriefing room. Ahsoka, Rex, and Longshot were also in attendance, being the only others on the station who knew about the boy's existence.

"I mean, he woke up and freaked out just before falling THROUGH his bed and out of the room. Though not before blasting the medical droid." Obi-Wan said scratching his chin.

"At least something good came of it then." Longshot muttered, they wanted a different model anyways.

"What are we going to do then? Everything about him was supposed to remain top secret." Ahsoka said, trying to move the subject along.

"Well, it's a little too much to hope that he will simply go unnoticed on a station with this many clones on it." Anakin said crossing his arms. "I'm sure he will turn up sooner or later." The younger Jedi master said.

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow. "The boy managed to match Dooku. If he gets into trouble he could seriously damage the station, we could have quite a disaster on our hands."

"Well, then how about we start moving than before that happens." Ahsoka said, getting impatient. "It isn't like he is hard to track in an area this small. He leaves a disturbance in the Force wherever he goes. If we don't want other people to find him before we do, we need to start moving."

"She's got a point." Anakin said, looking to his old master. Obi-Wan sighed, but before he could answer they got a call from someone inside the base.

"This is General Kenobi, what is it?" spoke Kenobi, hoping that it wasn't about what he thought it was about.

"Sir, this is Commander Cody, we were attacked in the hallways outside the mess halls. Not sure what it was. Looked like a kid, but it hit like a heavy armaments droid." Cody said over the com-link.

"I understand, we're on our way." Obi-Wan said with authority.

"Should I gather up the rest of the boys and do a sweep of the area?" Cody asked. "If this is a Separatist spy then we should probably get our weapons ready and..."

"No!" "Don't you dare!" Anakin and Ahsoka shouted quickly, stopping Cody's train of thought.

Obi-Wan coughed. "I assure you that this is no Separatist ploy. We believe the boy is just confused, but he is still highly dangerous. Spread word that if you see him you are to avoid contact and report any sightings to us." Obi-Wan said. The clone gave the affirmative, and as Obi-Wan hung up the com-link with a sigh. "We need to locate him as fast as possible. But we cannot risk him losing his temper."

"Then we just need to take it slowly. First, we find him, then we try to talk things out." Anakin said, turning to leave the room. "Come on Ahsoka."

"Right behind you master." The Padawan said, and they both exited the room.

"I guess that means you two are with me." said Obi-Wan to Rex and Longshot. "Hopefully this will go better than our first meeting."

Xxx

"You sure you can track him, sir?" Longshot asked General Kenobi as they moved through the hallways. Obi-Wan in front of them with his eyes closed holding out his hand to feel the changes in the Force.

"The disturbances he leaves in the Force are strong. Stronger than any Jedi I have ever known, though the child has no control over his emotions. Tracking him is simple for anyone with a strong connection to the Force." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"You get any of that?" Longshot asked Rex.

"He said 'it's a Jedi thing'." Rex translated to the best of his -Wan stopped outside of a storage room.

"He's in here." said Kenobi, opening the door. The three walked into the room and looked around. The room was empty except for some crates stacked neatly against the walls.

"Sure you have the right room?" Longshot asked as he turned his head back and forth.

"Yes. He's here." Obi-Wan said, sounding very sure of himself. Obi-Wan could feel it, the boy's emotions. They moved through the room like a storm. And he could recognize the types. They were emotions he was seeing more and more of these days of war; grief and fear.

"We are not here to hurt you. You can come out." Obi-Wan said, maintaining his professional manner. Nothing happened.

"You will reveal yourself." Obi-Wan said, trying for a Jedi mind trick. Something that proved to be a wrong move. The amount of fear coming from the boy skyrocketed and Obi-Wan was too shocked to dodge as he felt a presence moving towards him. The Jedi nearly doubled over, knees buckling as he felt a fist connect with his stomach.

"Sir!" Rex shouted before he was hit hard on the side of the helmet, knocking him to the side. He tried to look up at what hit him but his brother was tossed on top of him.

"Urg... what was that? I didn't see a thing." grunted Longshot from on top of Rex.

"That... would be our guest." Obi-Wan groaned as he got to his knees. He pressed his wrist communicator. "Anakin, we found him, but he got away. Oh, and don't try Jedi mind tricks. He doesn't seem to take kindly to them." Obi-Wan said with a slight moaned.

"You never were good with kids." Anakin said, probably taking a certain amount of pleasure in the older Jedi's failure. "Don't worry, we'll handle this." He said before hanging up.

"Don't worry Master Kenobi. Well, handle it. You just make sure that you are okay." Ahsoka said before she too dropped out of contact.

"They talk about me like I'm old." Obi-Wan said, almost sounding depressed as he pulled himself together. He would let them have their fun. He needed to find a functioning Medical droid to check on his ribs.

Danny was still shocked from the second encounter with the bearded man in white armor. He was currently huddled in the back of a bedroom that he found that seemed to be unused, trying to figure out what had happened.

The man hadn't just known where Danny had been even though he had remained invisible, he had tried to enter Danny's mind. But how did he do it? He had looked human and Danny didn't see him activate any form of magical artifact or gadget that would have allowed him to do anything like that. Then again, that old man shot lighting from his hands and seemed to have telekinesis. Danny didn't even know where or when he was exactly, he guessed that he was in the future. The dominance of plasma weapons and the super hi-tech space station made that the obvious theory for him.

He hardly noticed when the door shifted open with a loud whooshing sound and two people walked in. He turned his head, not dropping his invisibility. He was expecting to see more of the people in white armor, but instead, the two standing in front of him were very different.

One was a young man, tall with a rather rough look about him and a scar at the corner of his right eye. His brown hair was messy and unkempt, and he was dressed in black and brown cloth armor. He had a shaggy, yet proud air about him.

The other was the girl from down on the planet. She wasn't human, that much was for certain now that Danny had time to get a proper look her and not where he was about to pass out from exhaustion and blood loss. Her bright blue eyes were so alive and full of concern that it nearly shocked the boy out of his invisibility. The girl, for he believe it to be a girl, looked around his age, maybe younger, and had dark orange skin with white tattoo marks on it. There was a white skin like membrane with blue stripes over her head instead of hair and she wore a brown skirt and tank top. 'Cute' was the first word that came to Danny's mind.

It was obvious that these two were not the same as the other white armored men. Neither of them gave off the strict military vibe that Danny got from the others.

"Hey there, no reason to be afraid." The young man said, going down on one knee. His voice was calm and gentle and he had a half smile on his face that got rid of much of the tension that Danny had been feeling. He was holding a plate in one of his hands that had some of the brown bars that Danny had seen from his peek into the cafeteria. "The medical droid said you would be hungry when you woke up. So go ahead and eat." The man said, putting the food down on the ground before backing up and standing with the girl.

"Master, I don't think he understands the Common language." The girl said looking over at the tall man.

"Doesn't matter, Snips. I've had to deal with language barriers like this before." The man said, keeping a calm voice as he smiled down at the girl. "You just need a calm voice, to give them plenty of room, and make sure to let them make the first move. That is how we can build trust. I'm willing to bet that he is smart enough to figure out that we mean him no harm. Plus, a guy's gotta eat." He said with a slight shrug and a chuckle.

Danny looked down at the plate. It could be a trap. It could be poisoned. But he just realized how hungry he was. He hadn't had a proper meal in days. He cautiously moved forward and knowing perfectly well that they knew he was there, he let his invisibility drop as he started to pick up and eat the food. He found it surprisingly good, actually having flavor and texture, despite how bland it looked. "Thanks for the food." He said as he started to eat, looking up at the two visitors.

Ahsoka was only a little surprised when the boy returned to the visible spectrum and started eating, floating just above the floor with his legs crossed in front of them, looking up at them with a certain level of curiosity as well as caution.

"It worked, master." Ahsoka said surprised.

"Of course it worked. Obi-Wan could have done it as well, but he tried to hurry things along by using a Jedi mind trick to calm the kid down." Anakin said crossing his arms and smiling. "I hope they let me be the one to give him the lecture on the importance of patience. I'm pretty sure I could give it. I've heard it from him enough times to recite it in my sleep." finished Anakin. Ahsoka laughed as her master joked around. The boy raised an eyebrow as he looked back and forth between the two.

"We should probably call a protocol droid to see if we can't figure out what language he speaks." suggested Ahsoka.

Anakin groaned. "Why does it always have to be protocol droids." He sighed. "Fine, I'll keep an eye on him while you do that, but could you also bring some large paper and something to draw with. Something makes me think that the droid would be able to understand him."

"What makes you say that, master?" Ahsoka asked the Jedi.

"Simple, have you ever meet anyone who can turn invisible before?" Anakin asked. "Even if he looks human, he's part of a completely different and unknown species. So we might need a different means of communication." reasoned Anakin.

"Alright. I'll report to Obi-Wan while I'm at it, tell him that we found him." Ahsoka said, giving the boy another look and a smile before leaving the home. Things were certainly getting weird.

Xxx

The group had gathered together for their return trip to return to Coruscant the Republic capital. Ahsoka was surprised how easy it was to get the strange boy onto the transport ship. Through their connection to the force, the Jedi could feel excitement flowing off of the boy when he was entering the ship. Rex and Longshot were notably less excited at the prospect of sharing the confined ship in empty space with the boy. But after being assured by Anakin that they were safer than they would be on the battlefield the two clone troopers climbed aboard.

Anakin had been right in guessing that the protocol droid wouldn't be able to figure out what the kid had been saying, but he hadn't had much luck with figuring out things by exchanging drawings as Ahsoka had watched what had to be the strangest game of Pictionary the galaxy had ever seen.

In the end, the only thing that Anakin knew for sure was that the kid had a talent for drawing as he showed them several pictures of odd beings that the Jedi had never seen or heard of. They guessed that they were life forms form whatever planet the boy originated from, but they couldn't be sure that he wasn't just making stuff up.

It was a rather quiet ride as they flew through space. They had talked a bit at first, but they had a feeling that having a conversation in front of the boy was a bit rude and had quieted down a bit, even though he didn't show any signs of caring.

"The kid hasn't blinked in over twenty minutes. Is that normal?" Longshot mumbled as he observed the boy whose face was pressed up against the window, gazing out at the blue light streams as they flew through hyperspace.

"Well he did recover from being stabbed through the chest with a lightsaber rather quickly, so I would imagine he's fine." Obi-Wan said.

"This can of reaction is pretty common for peoples first ride between planets." Anakin said not bothering it look over at the boy, it wasn't like he was going to move or anything.

"Maybe, but not for this long." Longshot huffed, before turning away from the boy.

"Not meaning to pry, sir, so forgive me if I overstep my bounds, but... what the heck is he?" Rex asked the Generals.

"Honestly Rex, I wish I knew. We are as clueless as you are on this matter, but if anyone should know, it would be Master Yoda." Anakin said simply.

"And even if he doesn't, the Jedi temple has a database of every known intelligent species in the galaxy. We will have resources to go off of, even if the boy does refuse to give us any blood sample." Obi-Wan added. A second attempt at getting a blood sample from the boy had cost them a second medical droid and had left the Obi-Wan partially frozen much too the surprise of everyone including the boy. This quickly brought an end to any further attempts.

Though the kid seemed more or less comfortable with Anakin and Ahsoka, he tensed up whenever Obi-Wan or one of the clones approached him. Something that Anakin enjoyed rubbing in Obi-Wan's face.

"Can we think of a name for him? Because just calling him 'kid' or 'boy' is starting to feel weird." Ahsoka said as she watched his reaction to the endless sea of lights flying by.

"How about Spooks, cause the kick freaks me out." Longshot suggested.

"Spooks huh, a little childish, but I guess it works. What you think Snips?" Anakin asked his apprentice.

"Sure, why not, anything is better than just calling him kid. After all, he looks like he's the around the same age as I am, and who knows how old he really is. It would be weird later on if we found out he's really older than any of us." Ahsoka said shrugging.

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, that would be rather entertaining." He said as he flicked at a few switches. "Alright, we're coming out of hyperspace now."

No sooner had he said this than the lights blurring passed the ship vanished and they were back in normal space flying towards the Coruscant, the Republic Capital. He flicked some switches to get on the com frequency for the Senate building's landing zone. "This is General Skywalker, requesting permission to land."

"We read you General, permission granted." Another clones voice came in over the radio.

They were landing in front of the Senate building. Spooks turned as he heard the rest of them unbuckling their seat belts. "Come on Spooks. We got an appointment to make." Anakin said, facing the boy and nodding in the direction of the opening hanger door. The boy understood the gesture and got up himself, following the younger of the two Jedi masters and his Padawan.

"He seems very complacent for someone that doesn't understand a word we are saying." Rex said as he came out following Obi-Wan.

"Its because he probably realizes he has nothing better to do. He seems smart enough to release he can't have much of a life if he is alone and can't understand what anyone is saying. So he is following us in the hope that something good will happen." Obi-Wan said. "A leap of faith, if you will."

"If you say so, sir." Rex said as they all disembarked.

"I don't believe this." Obi-Wan sighed as he saw Senator Padme Amidala waiting for them in front of the entrance to the Senate building.

"Master Jedi, Padawan Ahsoka, it is good to see you have all come back safely yet again." Padme said as she walked up to them. She was well dressed as she always was whenever she was around the Senate. Looking more like a doll in her green and purple dress with her long brown hair done up in one of the odd hairstyles that were popular in the Senate around that time of the year. Most people would find it hard to believe that she was the same person as the Padme Amidala who when straight to the front line to do her own investigating and with a gun to help with the more fast passed negotiations.

"It is good to see you as well, Senator Amidala." Anakin said trying to keep his emotions to himself so that his old master didn't sense them, something he probably didn't need to worry about with Spook's confusion and curiosity that the large shining towers and flying cars overwhelming any other emotions that might have been sensed. Anakin's love for the senator would have been drowned out like someone whistling in the middle of a bomb field.

Padme smiled and nodded at Anakin as the Jedi master bowed to her. But then her eyes turned to the boy standing behind him.

"Is this the one you mentioned when you called me? He doesn't look like he could fight against Count Dooku on even terms. Didn't you say he was stabbed?" questioned Padme with a bit of confusion.

"Anakin, you what part about 'top secret' do you not understand?" Obi-Wan sighed as he face-palmed.

"The part where you waited to tell me that until 'after' I had already talked to Padme." Anakin countered.

"You do realize this means she is going to insist to be let into the meeting about what to do with him." Obi-Wan said shaking his head.

"Thank you for the invitation, Master Kenobi. I think I will." Padme said with she crafty smile causing Obi-Wan to groan. Things were just not going his way this week.

"Come on Master, what harm could there be in letting her attend?" Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan thought about the multitude of things that could go wrong but he realized that there was nothing he could do to stop the stubborn Senator. Better to have her there than have her starting some kind of petition for increased transparency among the Jedi Order when they act as a military force. "Fine, you can join us. But if anyone asks this is all Anakin's fault."

"Hey?" Anakin said in a fake defensive manner.

"It's decided then, I'm looking forward to it." Padme said turning towards Spooks who seemed to finally notice she was looking at him.

Considering the way she was dressed and the respect being shown towards her, he also bowed saying, "Phantom, at your service."

Padme looked a bit confused. "3PO, what did he say?" Padme asked the golden protocol droid.

"Oh, this is quite embarrassing, but he didn't use one of the six million languages in my database. I am sorry." The robot politely apologized.

"Really?" Padme said, even more curious.

"Maybe we should all get moving. We shouldn't keep the Jedi Council and the Chancellor waiting." Ahsoka said before she walked on ahead of them.

"Oh... the honorable Chancellor is going to be there?. Great." Padme sighed as they all started moving. It was time for the Jedi to decide on a course of action. Hopefully, nothing bad would come of it.

Xxx

"Wow, never seen this many wrinkles in one place before." Danny said as he looked around the circular room at the faces of very serious people who all seemed to be judging him. Not even half of them were human, though they all had a rather humanoid shape about them. It wasn't even that they seemed all that old. They just were covered in lines of wear, even the man who had brought him there, who Danny believed to only be around twenty had several wrinkles. "Someone really needs to introduce you guys to moisturizer. And you, man you'd need a crane to help with the facelift. Reminds me of grandpa Fenton a little though." Danny mumbled to himself as he looked at one of the people who was standing in the corner. He was an ordinary looking old man with a really long nose and gray hair. But the guy had huge wrinkles. "You could carry milk jugs in the bags under those eyes."

Danny wasn't bothering to be polite. Since no one could understand him anyways. Besides, wisecracking made him feel more at ease with his situation. Especially since the old man was standing with a dude with dark blue skin, a pair of massive black horns and was holding a spear. Though it wasn't like it was the only weapon in the room. Almost everyone had one of those boxes that the energy swords came from. So if things did go south, Danny would have to run and fast.

"So this is the boy that you spoke of?" The wrinkly man in the cloak said as he stared at Danny with a smile that made Danny worried in more ways than one. "It is almost hard to imagine that he could fight against someone as dangerous as Dooku."

"Wow buddy, I don't know what you're saying, but I sure hope there are laws against it in this... galaxy." Danny said taking a step away from the man.

"Hm, do we know what language he is speaking?" The man asked.

"Chancellor, we have cross-referenced his words against every known record in the Jedi archives. But we don't have a match." One of the two-man from the ride over said the one that was dressed in all white armor and had impressive facial hair.

"Well then, he is useless to us. Pity he could potentially end the war much sooner." The man said with a disappointed look that made Danny feel a lot more comfortable.

"With all due respect Chancellor, you are talking about an intelligent being. Try to remember that not everything exists for the purpose of war." The woman from the landing pad said, seeming cross about something.

"I understand that Senator, but how can he function in our society if we cannot communicate with him?" The man said his eyes drooping.

A small green creature who looked a bit like a toad spoke up from the center of the ring of chairs. "Then teach him, we must. Through the Force, it can be done."

"I wouldn't do that!" The white armored man started to say in a bit of a panic. But it was too late, the toad-like man had raised one hand and closed his eyes in concentration.

Danny felt it, something trying to move around inside of his head. His eyes widened and he raised his own hand, firing a burst of green light that went straight past the toad-like being and smashed the window behind him. Danny jumped back as all of the people jumped from their chairs and began to draw their energy swords, each one was green or blue, though they were of varying lengths and the hands were of many shapes.

"Stay out of my head!" Danny shouted angrily, calling on a ring of light that passed over him, transforming him into his ghost form before setting his hands alight with green fire. his eyes glowing green with power. The energy sword-wielding warriors looked as if they were about to move in until the girl from the ship stepped in the way, holding out her arms to stop them.

"Wait, he isn't dangerous. He just scared of mind tricks." said the girl trying to diffuse the situation.

"Padawan, surely you don't believe that? The disturbance he creates can only be of the dark side." One of the older females with lime green skin said as she points her laser sword towards Danny.

"No. Right, Padawan Tano is." The toad-like being said as he calmly hoped down from his floating chair and walked towards Danny and the girl. "Out of fear, his reaction came. But we must not also react out of fear. Down that path, much darkness lies." He waved down the others who slowly put away their swords. "Through the force, let our intentions be felt. Harm, we do not mean."

Danny looked straight down at the small beings who looked up at him with a hard to read expression. The was no condemning or judgment in his eyes, none of the fear that Danny was so used to seeing from everyone that looked at him while he was in his more ghostly form. Even though he couldn't feel anyone moving around inside of his head, those eyes seemed to gaze straight through him.

He felt an arm on one of his shoulders and turned his head to see the girl giving him a node of encouragement. He could feel that they didn't mean him harm, but was this also just a mind trick? Had his emotions already been compromised? He stared into the girl's bright blue eyes.

"We just want to help you." She said calmly.

Danny heisted, but in the end, he nodded and lowered his hands, the fire went out and he let himself be turned back into his human form. He might have been scared, but he had nowhere else to go. It was time for one final leap of faith.

The toad nodded and moved his hand calmly through the air in front of him. Words and meanings pushed themselves through Danny's mind as he pulled his eyes closed, resisting the urge to shut it all out. It was minutes before the process ended and the feeling passed.

"Understand us, you should." The toad said and Danny was surprised to find that he could understand what he was saying. "If you would, tell us your name, hm?"

"I'm... my name is..." Danny struggled, the words feeling foreign on his tongue. But he eventually finished. "Danny Phantom."

"Phantom?" Mace Windu said with a frown, then again, it always looked like he was frowning. The Jedi master had dark skin and eyes, but no hair. He was sitting again, like many of the Jedi masters as they stared at the boy in front of them. "We would like to ask you a few questions. I know you may be confused by what is going on around you..."

"Understatement of the century." Danny mumbled as he looked about himself again, switching back to his own language.

"But we would still like you to answer to the best of your abilities." Windu finished. Danny raised a hand before catching the attention of those in the room.

"It's….. po...lite... to... give... name..back." spoke Danny trying not to trip over the words. As he looked over at the group. The Jedi looked to one other.

"Grand Master Yoda, am i. Great to meet you, it is"speaking the green toad-like creature now identified as Yoda. Danny gave a nod of appreciation.

"I am master Mace Windu and I'd like to stay on topic. First, how did you get to that abandoned planet, and how long were you there?" asked Windu sternly.

"I... I lost... lost a fight... against ..time... god ?" Danny stammered, still trying to fit the words together to make sentences. "He ... caused the deaths... of family... of friends. I wanted to... stop him ... avenge them. I wanted... to .. kill him. But…. I lost. And so he banished me." The Jedi looked around at each other, rather confused by this. Simply saying that something was a god usually meant that he was from a planet with lower levels of technology, leading him to believe that an alien with more technology was a god. "I was... probably only there for a... cycle or two."

"Did your home planet have intergalactic travel?" Another Jedi asked. Danny frowned and shook his head.

"Can you tell us why you fought against Count Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked the boy.

"Who?" Danny asked confused.

"The man from the abandoned planet. The one with the red lightsaber." Obi-Wan said, showing his own lightsaber.

"Oh... They were going to... kill..." said Danny.

"Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka Tano." interjected Ahsoka.

" They were going to kill Ahsoka….I couldn't just stand by... I couldn't do anything. Only a monster... would have just let her die... I can fight, so I protect….. I promised." finished Danny. Gesturing to Ahsoka.

"What promise and to whom did you make it?" asked Padme kindly.

"Promise to .. family..friends. Would .….keep helping others…. Protect… would stay hero." spoke Danny. Padme smiled before she could reply Palpatine stepped closer to the boy.

"I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic. Tell me, phantom do you think you could have defeated Count Dooku?" Chancellor Palpatine asked the boy like one would speak to a grandchild. "Could you defeat him now?" finished Palpatine with a smile.

" I was.. Exhausted ….He surprised me... I don't know all that he can do... and I don't know what he has done. I know him better now... But he know...s me better as well." Danny said slowly. "I don't know… if could... beat him, then maybe... For now. If. ...At full….. Strength… probably… with knowledge of him almost certain" answered Danny. 'Dooku was nowhere near as strong as ghosts I've fought and defeated before. He was an unknown and tricky. It didn't help that I was still exhausted from dealing with dark dan and clockwork.' thought Danny. Meanwhile, all the other people in the room let it sink in that this child claimed he could defeat the most dangerous man in the known galaxy. Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin all believed it to certain extents given the first-hand experience they could sense the boy's honesty, the other Jedi and Padme were skeptical. While Palpatine's grin grew.

"Your powers are they some kind of force technique?" asked one of the Jedi masters. Danny tilted his head.

"No … not force…. Not technique…all powers ... Biological… home…had... no force... users.. like you." Responded Danny. The statement confused the elder Jedi the force was everywhere how could there be no force where he was from.

"We didn't have the force period." muttered Danny in his mother tongue.

"Biology you say so are their more of your kind with these powers?" asked Palpatine.

"No…. only…. one other ….like me." answered Danny

"Can you tell us what your intentions are?" Windu asked as bluntly as possible.

"Intentions? I don't have any concrete intentions beyond Find a place to stay and keep my promise." Danny said simply. "I don't have anything left, anyone left. I don't know what to do." Danny said, starting to get the hang of the Jedi masters exchanged glances and nodded.

"I believe that you should probably rest. Being taught through a Jedi mind trick is mentally tiring." Windu said, turning to Anakin and Ahsoka. "Master Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka, could you two lead him to an open room?" asked master Windu.

"Understood. Come on Spooks." Anakin said as he walked towards the door.

"Spooks?" Danny asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Sorry, we already nicknamed you." Ahsoka said as she followed her master. Danny shrugged at the accuracy of the name before following the two out. Leaving the Jedi to disguise what to do. He didn't realize that his life was now in their hands.

"I have never seen powers like the ones that child had just used." The Chancellor said calmly. "It was most interesting." finished Palpatine a hint of mirth in his voice.

"Whatever it is related to the Force, which is the reason he causes such a disturbance in it. But there is something different. Something more that I cannot place." Windu said, scratching his chin.

"I have never seen anything like it either. He can also turn invisible and pass through solid objects, among other things and according to Padawan Tono's report, he can throw green electricity as well." Obi-Wan reported. There was some murmuring around the council seats. Force lightning was frowned upon as a method that induces fear and pain. Though not strictly forbidden, it was not something that was taught and definitely had roots in the Dark Side of the Force.

"But the color green is unusual for this power, green symbolizes a deep connection to the force along and the majority of this boy's powers are green." spoke master Shaak ti voicing her thoughts.

"Seen similar powers before, I have. " Yoda said, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Similar to the Dathomir Magic of the Witches of Dathomir, it is. Strange liquids that produce green light and mist, there is. Use in their spells, the Nightsisters do. Call it the 'water of life' they do, not in its nature life is. some of the same powers, does it give. But by a large margin, stronger the boy's powers are." finished Yoda.

"Are you suggesting that he is from Dathomir?" Obi-Wan said with a frown. "Sorry, Master Yoda, but I do not see any spikes growing out of his head. He looks like an ordinary human child, for the most part anyway."

"Perhaps there is another place in the galaxy were this 'Water of Life' can be found. But that doesn't explain the boy's claims of this being something biological." Plo Koon suggested simply. " Although the galaxy is a wide place. We can not pretend that we know all its secrets." finish Plo Koon.

"True, that be. But decide what to do with the boy, we now must." Yoda said nodding calmly. "The potential to become more powerful, he has."

"The boy seems like the perfect spy, or perhaps a soldier." The Chancellor said, getting the attention of some of the Jedi, most of whom looked at the man as if he was crazy.

"With all due respect Chancellor, Although the boy powerful and skilled in combat if padawan Tano's report is any indication. he still has no formal training. It would be very ill-advised for us to place him on the lines in a war." Windu said, sounding a little worried that the Chancellor might order them to do it anyways.

"Then he must be trained. Apprentice him to one of your Jedi and see that he is ready for combat." The Chancellor said simply. The Jedi tried for almost an hour to convince the Chancellor that it was a bad idea, but he would not listen. So after the meeting had expired and the Chancellor left they were stuck trying to decide how they would carry out this order.

" With his unique powers, who among us could effectively train him. Perhaps you master Yoda, you are the wisest among us." suggested Shaak Ti.

"Train him I cannot train the younglings I must. Trained by another master, he must be." replied Yoda.

"He is far too old to be starting Jedi training. And he is already too close to the Dark Side for our Orders liking." Plo Koon said as he crossed his arms.

"But he is also too dangerous to allow to go untrained or to simply let walk free." Windu said with a sigh. "And we have already been ordered to make a soldier out of him."

" No use moping about it now. We will have to decide who among us will be responsible for babysitting the boy." Obi-Wan said.

"I agree, and I think he should go to the one of us with the most experience." Plo Koon nodded. "So I am glad you are so in favor of it, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's face dropped. "Wait, what!? But I just got rid of my last Padawan. And the boy seems to distrust me he tenses. During my interactions with him, I've already received several bruised ribs and have been partially frozen. He seems very comfortable with Anakin perhaps he should train the boy. " spoke Obi-wan trying to sway his fellow council members.

"You know very well that a master can only have one Padawan at a time. Master Skywalker already has his. Besides, you have trained unique cases before." spoke Plo Koon.

"True. The most experience with late entries, Master Kenobi is. Similar this case it to young Skywalker's." Yoda said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, good luck with your new Padawan, Master Kenobi. I'm sure Skywalker will assist you in 'babysitting' him." Windu said with a smile.

Obi-Wan groaned as he realized they weren't giving him a choice in the matter. "Why me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or it's characters. They are owned by Disney. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Xxx

Danny woke up staring up at the metallic ceiling in the spare room he was allowed to sleep in. he sat up stretching after several popping noises Danny rose and made his way through the spartan room to the bathroom. After taking several minutes of figuring out how the shower worked, Danny exited the bathroom. He began to put on the basic cloths he got at the medical station. His supernatural hearing picked up someone walking to his door. A knock on the door quickly followed.

"Come in" spoke Danny putting on the boots just as Ashoka walked in.

"Good morning Danny." greeted Ashoka. Taking a seat on the only chair in the room.

"Good morning Ashoka. So what's the plan for today?" asked Danny rubbing the back of his neck. Ashoka could feel the anxiety flowing off him. She sent him a reassuring smile.

"Well I thought you could use a tour of the temple." said Ashoka. her smile soothed some of Danny anxiety.

"Yeah sounds good." said Danny. The sudden growling of Danny's stomach drew their attention. Danny blushes in embarrassment as Ashoka tried to hide her laughter.

"Come on spooks lets go get breakfast." said Ashoka. danny quietly followed her still in his human form.

Xxx

In the Jedi temple's enormous and ornate main eating hall. Danny and Ashoka are seated across from each other munching on some triangular waffle like food. Danny had around 4 peoples worth of on his plate.

"I'm surprised you can eat all that." commented Ashoka.

"Well, I don't have access to an external source of ectoplasm or a specific focus for my obsession. Although I'm special, in that I can produce it at the cost of extra calories." explained Danny in between bites muttering a portion in his mother tongue.

"Ecto ..what? " asked Ashoka confused.

"Don't worry about it. Just means I need to eat a whole lot to fuel my powers." said Danny waving the topic off.

"Oh ok then." said Ashoka. They soon settled into a comfortable silence. Some moments later Danny spoke.

"So Ashoka…... what happens to me now?" asked Danny understandable concerned about his future.

"Well, I don't know everything. but you're now under the Jedi orders care. So if I had to guess you'll probably be here at the temple for a while. Chances are you'll be trained and maybe you'll be assigned a master too." explained Ashoka

"Well at least I won't be homeless. " said Danny chuckling. "I'd be nice to have some formal training. I've had to learn all on my own until now."

"Danny there's something that I've been curious about. I don't mean to sound rude. But exactly what are you? I mean you look human but you clearly aren't one." asked Ashoka. Danny looked at her.

"Even if I did tell you. You probably wouldn't believe me." said Danny trying dissuading Ashoka shaking his head.

"Danny I've seen you do things that are impossible, even the strongest Jedi couldn't do half of the things I've seen you do. " said Ashoka making a very valid point. Danny contemplated her words. she has seen him use his powers and both his human and ghost forms. She'd stood up for him during the council meeting. Besides Danny didn't have or need a secret identity anymore.

" Ok. my enemies and allies would call me the Halfa." said Danny after finishing his inner debate.

"Halfa?" said Ashoka

"It means I'm half human, half Ghost. I'm half alive half dead. And before you ask no I don't know how it works it just does. I spent the next year and a half protecting my town form ghosts and the rare criminal.i've had some crazy adventures over that time." elaborated Danny losing himself in memories for a brief moment.

"Wow ok, I wasn't expecting that. How did you get these powers? You said they were biological but you've only had them for a short time and what about your adventures?" questioned Ashoka lapsing into a child-like excited curiosity.

" That might take some time, how about I tell you while you show me around the temple and maybe you can tell me some of your stories. deal?." said Danny with a smile as he stood up and started toward one of the exits. Ashoka quickly stood and moved to his side.

" Deal. Now spill." said Ashoka with a smile as she started leading Danny through the halls.

"I was just fourteen when my parents build very strange machine…" began Danny retelling his adventures.

Xxx

"Hahahahaha" Anakin's laughter echoed throughout the corridor.

"Get a hold of yourself Anakin. This is no laughing matter Anakin." scolded obi wan. Anakin's laughter died down.

"With a due respect master. I find it very funny that you're going to 'babysit' spooks." said Anakin. Oberon's eyebrows rose in shock.

" What, how did, who told you?" stammered obi wan. Anakin smirked.

"Kit. told me everything including your attempt to have the boy train under me." said Anakin arms crossed and sending his old master a look. Obi-Wan cursed master Fisto in his mind.

"Anakin, I was just recommending you, because the boy is closer to you and Padawan Tano. It would be far easier for you to teach him." spoke obi wan not giving the whole truth.

"And I bet your recommendation had nothing to do with how the boy distrusts you or how most of your early interactions ended with you hurt." said Anakin with a smug smile at his former master Anakin continued to speak.

"But I must admit I'm a little disappointed in the decision. I would have gladly taught spooks. I got this feeling that he and Ashoka would have made a very effective team. Besides your really bad with children." spoke Anakin stroking his chin.

"What would make you say… what the hell?" spoke Obi-wan in alarm and confusion as several younglings and padawans rushed past them excitedly. Anakin caught one of the passing younglings.

"Whoa, their little one, what's going on?" asked Anakin to the small green-skinned Twi'lek girl.

"Padawan Tano is sparing with a strange white-haired boy. Master Skywalker, and he's shooting blaster bolts from his hands!" answered the roughly eight your old. Anakin let her rush off with the other children before turning to obi wan.

"Come On let's see how your new student fights." said Anakin as he rushed off following the children. Obiwon sighed then followed after his fellow Jedi master.

Xxx

In one of the temples many training rooms, a small crowd has gathered. The crowd of younglings, padawans, Jedi knights, and three Jedi masters(obi wan, Anakin, and Luminara) watch in varying degrees of awe as Ashoka and Danny spar. Danny was holding back the use of some of his powers. Danny was also pulling his punches and using ghost-rays that would only sting. Ashoka had set her lightsaber to training mode. Ashoka landed a kick to Danny's face sending back this put some distance between them creating a lull in the fight.

The two had been sparring for over an hour and it was breathing heavy, several small bruises were beginning to show on her skin and she glistened with sweat. Danny's breathing was even and slow not showing any fatigue or signs of tiring due to his supernatural endurance. He did, however, sport several cuts to his jumpsuit, and a bit of his green ectoplasmic blood flowed from his mouth from Ashoka's kick.

"Good hit." commented Danny wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Thanks, spooks." said Ashoka having finally caught her breath.

"Ready to throw in the towel." stated Danny playfully.

"Not just yet." replied Ashoka rushing forward. Danny pumped some ectoplasm into his hands cause them to glow and followed suit dashing toward her.

The two clashed Danny parrying Ashoka's slash. The two were striking parrying, dogging and counter-attacking in a flurry of fists, and blade. Danny although skilled still had trouble due to his self-imposed handicap Ashoka's formal skill and how she can predict his moves to an extent.

"I think that is enough." spoke Obi-wan. Ashoka and Danny both frozen mid-strike. Ashoka's humming lightsaber hovering near the left side of Danny's neck and Danny's glowing fist close enough to Ashoka's chest that she can feel the ectoplasm flowing of his punch. The too broke the stance as they looked over at Obi-wan and Anakin approaching them. Ashoka could see master luminara breaking up the crowd.

Danny tensed slightly when Obi-Wan finished his approach.

"That was a pretty intense spar. You did good snips." commented Anakin.

"Snips?!" said Danny snickering at the nickname as he looked at Ashoka.

" And what's so funny spooks?" questioned Ashoka

"That you guy miss out you guys should have named me quips." said Danny breaking out into a fit of giggles. Ashoka shook her head in slight amusement as Anakin just smile. The small moment was broken as obi wan coughed.

"Phantom the council has reached a decision. You will be formally trained, and I have been assigned as your master." stated Obi-wan very business like. Danny had mixed feelings about the news. He was happy that he would finally have some formal training, and that he'd be able to help a lot of people who were in danger because of the war. he was also very happy he'd get to hang out with Ahsoka and Anakin more since Ashoka mention that they were often paired with Obi-wan. He was NOT happy having obi wan as a teacher. He hoped Anakin was his teacher or maybe be master Yoda.

"Congrats spooks you'll be a full Jedi before you know it." said Anakin. Danny mentally sighed it could be worse maybe I'll be able to learn about the starships and other cool teach they have.

"But I don't want to be a Jedi." spoke Danny under his breath in his mother tongue.

"This is great! We'll get to go on missions together. Just wait till you properly meet rex and all the boys." said Ashoka excited about future adventures they will go on. danny smiled at Ashoka.

Xxx

Danny was currently sitting in the sacred tree in the temples, main courtyard avoiding Obi-wan. It had been a few days since he got to the temple. Ahsoka and Anakin had left on a mission, leaving Danny alone with Obi-wan. Saying that Danny and his new 'Master' were not getting along would be a severe understatement.

In fact, Danny's interactions with the other members of the order were mixed. The younglings loved him because he'd play with them. The Jedi knights and masters avoided him or clearly should their dislike of him(this included Obi-wan). When it came to the other padawans they were split, some followed their master's examples others were nicer sparing with him, answering his questions, and generally being polite.

" Found, an interesting spot you have, Phantom." spoke master Yoda. Danny gave a totally manly scream as he scrambled not to fall from the branch. When Danny regained his balance, he looked over to the tree limb next to and slightly above him sitting there was master Yoda.

"Good morning Master Yoda." replied Danny politely.

" of the temple, your thoughts." questioned Yoda.

"The temple has this beauty to it that I know well, and this place is easily my favorite spot besides the hanger that is. But the lack of a starry night is something I'll need to get used to." answered Danny. Gesturing to the courtyard around them with its many plants and people. Yoda hums in agreement Danny gets the small green Jedi attention.

" Master Yoda, why did you assign Obi-wan as my teacher why not master skywalker?" asked Danny.

"Most expensive with late entries, master obi wan you a fine Jedi, he will." answer eyed Yoda.

"But I don't want to be a Jedi. I don't think I CAN be a Jedi." said Danny contemplating the Jedi code.

"Think this way, why do you?" asked Yoda. Danny creates a small ball of ectoplasm and started messing with it changing its shape and size.

"Don't get me wrong learning control will help me with my powers. But I need connections I draw strength from them. my powers are tied to my emotions. At least that's what my old allies told me." explained Danny trying to be respectful and articulate his point. Yoda made note of the boy's honesty, the old master would meditate on this information later.

" Your best must you do, much to learn you have. wary of the dark side you should be. But! Meditate on your power and feelings, for now, you should." spoke Yoda in a sagely manner.

" Thank you for listening and the wise words master Yoda." thanked Danny. Yoda smiled and then in a display of acrobatics front flips from in the tree onto the ground shocking Danny.

"In hiding form Obi-wan, Luck I wish you." said Yoda with a mischievous laugh as he hobbled away.

Danny laid his back on the tree's trunk and tried to meditate only for him to fall asleep moments later. Because Of the calm and peaceful surroundings.

Xxx

Danny awake later just after noon. Danny stretched and gave a silent yawn. He glanced around the courtyard from his perch. The courtyard was pretty empty there were only a few people milling about. Danny's gazed settle on a female near the base of the tree he was in. he couldn't see much from his angle above her.

Perhaps some ghostly incidents were taking hold or maybe it was the force but Danny followed this gut feeling. He floated down upside down until he was about eye level with her revealing that she was meditating. She had green skin with some tattoos across the bridge of her nose. She was wearing robes that reminded Danny of middle eastern clothes. But what caught most of his attention was the fact she was floating above the ground.

" thought I'd meet someone who could do that." said Danny. This startled the girl out of her meditation, thus causing her to fall to the ground. Danny felt the slightest bit of satisfaction from scaring her. But he hid it well.

" ow." said Barriss. Before she looked at the floating white-haired green boy

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Just didn't expect for someone else to be able to float." apologized Danny turning right way up but still floating.

"It's fine. Your that boy who was sparing with Ashoka, your all the younglings can talk about." comments Barriss. danny gives her a thousand watt smile.

"That's me Danny phantom at your service miss…" said Danny with a dramatic bow as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Barriss, Barriss Offee." said Barriss with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

Questions& answers

Moonview: I am curious as to where you are starting the story from, is it from where the Doc started or at a different point? Cause I always was curious as to what would happen during the episode with the Blue Shadow virus with Danny there.

And I don't think Barris should be mixed in considering the episode where she turns traitor.

But you're the author so you can do what you want, can't wait to read more.

Alpha: thank you for the review. I rewatched the episodes that you mentioned and agree with you. so that will be Danny's first mission. as for Barris, I have plans for her...;)

xxx

"Where is he?" spoke Obi-Wan practically growled as he moved through the grand halls of the Jedi Temple, searching for his Padawan. It had been a month since he got his new student and Danny was already starting to test the Jedi Master's patients.

His difficulties with their language lasted for about four hours after Master Yoda's Force teaching method, and Obi-Wan was starting to wish they could go back to that time. The boy had gone from struggling to string the words together, to gaining confidence, to being a smart ass before Obi-Wan could even realize what was happening.

Obi-Wan paused as he heard large amounts of laughter coming from the nursing wing of the temple, where all the Force-sensitive children were being raised. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he walked over to the room in question and opened the door to see Danny play sword fighting with three of the younger children, each of them holding a wooden stick.

Danny let one of them hit him and then went into an overdramatic show. "Oh no! I the great Darth Poop have been defeated by the brave Jedi!" He said as he fell to the ground, before joining the children in laughing.

"Danny..." said Obi-Wan. The children gasped as they saw him.

"Uh oh," mumbled Danny before jumping off the ground and dashing out the door on the far side of the room, Obi-Wan on his heels. Obi-Wan tried to ignore the fact that the children were cheering his student on. The boy was a horrible role-model.

Obi-Wan rounded the corner and saw Danny running down the hall away from him. So, Obi-Wan called on the Force and lifted the boy off the ground and pulled him back towards him as the boy pretended to struggle against him, as if he couldn't just use his own abilities to break free.

After he had been brought back to his scowling master he gave a huge smile. "Hey Ben... how's it hanging?" said Danny. Obi-Wan frowned at his padawan.

Obi-Wan's eyebrow twitched. The boy openly refused to call any of the Jedi 'Master', other than Yoda, and surprisingly enough Skywalker from time to time. When Obi-Wan tried to insist, he stopped calling him by his name as well, only calling him 'Ben' or 'Old Ben One', which really got on the Jedi Master's nerves. After all, he was only in his thirties, he wasn't old.

"You're supposed to be meditating with Master Windu," said Obi-Wan, frowning at his Padawan of sorts.

"Well I was... but then I got bored," said Danny, sounding rather childish to Obi-Wan.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you Spooks?" said Anakin. Danny looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder to see Anakin and Ahsoka.

"I see the two of you are getting along swimmingly, as usual," said Ahsoka sarcastically as she looked up at Danny.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, you're back!" said Danny with a grin, breaking free of Obi-Wan's Force hold on him to run up to the two. "How long are you two going to be here this time?" asked Danny. Most of the Jedi Masters spent a majority of their time out on missions. But even when Obi-Wan went off on one of these missions, Danny was still stuck at the temple.

"Well, barring some sort of crisis popping up we should be around for a bit longer than last time. A few days, maybe a week at most before we're sent out again," said Anakin, glancing down at Danny who was smiling at the news.

"That's great! I've been bored out of my mind. I need my sparring partner." said Danny smiling. The Jedi could sense excitement coming off him in waves.

"What ditching meditation and hiding from Obi-Wan not exciting enough," spoke Ahsoka, teasingly.

"What I would never do something like that," said Danny dramatically

"Uh huh sure" responded Ashoka with a disbelieving. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Could you please take this more seriously?" said Obi-Wan. his eyebrow still twitching. "Honestly, you're even worse than Anakin was. You might even be worse than he currently is."

"Oh, come on now, I made Jedi, didn't I?" Anakin said, faking being offended. "Just tell Master Windu that we'll take him with us for our meditation."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose that's all I can do. He doesn't listen to anyone but you and Master Yoda," admitted Obi-Wan before turning to leave. "Just try to talk some sense into him. Hopefully, before I lose all my hair." The older Jedi walked off leaving his former student with the two young ones.

"You're still having authority problems?" said Ahsoka, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to call them Master when none of them even want me here," said Danny a little bitter. Danny wasn't stupid, he realized that all of the Jedi Masters saw him as a chore or a threat, with the exception of Yoda and Anakin. It was the reason why he had actually taken a liking to them. Though Yoda's constant warnings against falling to the 'Dark Side' were rather annoying, he at least treated Danny as a person, and not a ticking time bomb.

Anakin shook his head and gestured towards the hall so that the two children followed him. "You could at least try to pretend that you agree with them like my Master does," said Ahsoka, Anakin didn't make any attempt to deny that statement.

"I'll do that, as soon as they start to pretend like they don't hate me," said Danny but then he grinned. "Besides, it is fun to mess with them."

"Well, as long as you're having fun," said Ahsoka, rolling her eyes.

"Spooks, it isn't that they hate you, they just don't know what to do with you," said Anakin.

"what does that mean? " asked Danny raising a questioning eyebrow.

"The Jedi order is heavily founded on tradition, so when something new happens that requires a new approach, it is very difficult for them to adjust. It was the same for me when I first got here. But if you keep this up, they aren't going to warm up to you any time soon. "elaborated Anakin.

"That's alright. I just have to wait for them to all grow too old to continue and the next generation to take over," said Danny puffing out his chest. "I'm pretty popular with the kids." Ahsoka openly laughed at that plan. Danny liked the sound, joy, and laughter was something that many of the Jedi seemed to have forgotten how to do. He was tired of their calm collective manners. They seemed more like robots than living people, ironic given their enemy. It was the reason he constantly went back to the kids, because they had life in them, emotions.

"Maybe after that, I'll be able to finally go out into the field and help," added Danny.

The Jedi were supposed to be keepers of the peace, fighting to prevent or contain destruction in order to minimize casualties. Something that Danny was wholeheartedly on board for. But despite his willingness and his power, the Jedi Council would not let him help.

"Well, I think it will be a long time before any of them retire. No matter how they look, they are all quite young. And Master Yoda will more than likely still outlive all of them." said Anakin with his own chuckle. "But if you really want to get out of this temple, then you are going to have to prove yourself to them."

"Well, how am I supposed to prove myself if I never get the chance to do anything!?" said Danny in an exasperated manner. "All I do around here is sit on my butt and 'meditate' all day. I'm starting to wonder if they aren't hoping my rear end won't become fused to those cushions we sit on."

"He has point, master." Said, Ashoka.

" How about you and Snips train together for the next few days. That way you can have something to do and when the assassins show up like they always do, or when some other crisis happens, you two can watch each other's backs. While I try and convince the council to let you out. " said Anakin, before looking at Danny than over at his own Padawan.

"I just love how you assume that assassins are going to show up," said Ahsoka crossing her arms.

"Just because it's the more secure place in the galaxy, doesn't mean you won't find a way to attract trouble to it." Said Anakin teasing his padawan.

"I guess I do take after my Master," said Ahsoka teasing her master back as they entered one of the many meditation rooms.

"Don't worry Anakin I got her back..." started Danny with a smile and a chuckle. "…and thank you master Sky-Walker I appreciate you helping me," said Danny, appreciating Anakin's help trying to get him out of the company of the stiffs from the Jedi council. It would be a lot more fun to be training with Ahsoka, listening to her talk about the various beings and civilizations she had seen out on the front line of the conflict.

"No problem, spooks. don't worry about it. I'll get you out into the fight, hey maybe I can get them to reassign you to be my student. " said Anakin patting Danny on the back before the trio sat down to meditate.

Danny wasn't about to hold his breath that the council was going to let him leave let alone reassign him to Anakin. it's up to the will of the force.

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

Questions& answers

mad thought: Well... a bit on the short side, but at least you updated and it is fun messing with Kenobi. I still say to add Barriss in the mix and while you're at it, throw in Senator Chuchi she's interesting but was underused in my opinion. Update when you can.

Alpha: you and some others brought up senator chuchi after watching the episodes she's in to refresh my memory. I'll be adding her into the mix.

Mcleanbryce7: Story is awesome so far how far are you going to take it, however, will it cross into the rebel's story later down the line or will you branch into your own timeline?

Alpha: this will branch into my own timeline eventually. So, it won't cross over into rebels.

xxx

"Come on Master, just take him with you when you head back to the front lines." Anakin had been trying to keep his promise to Danny by convincing Obi-Wan to take Danny on a mission. but this time he managed to start up the conversation with just Master Yoda present, while the three were in the central information tower of the Jedi Temple. Anakin hoped that the elder would be on his side. Though it could easily turn against him.

"No Anakin. He hasn't finished his training. He's undisciplined." Obi-Wan said, making excuses. "Now how about we get back too..."

"What training!? You haven't done anything but make him meditate all day!" Anakin shouted, getting more and more frustrated at his old master's attempts to dodge the conversation. "What are you so afraid of!?"

Master Kenobi paused, the word his former apprentice used hung in the air as a short silence drew out in the room. 'Afraid'. It was true, the majority of the Jedi Council was afraid of the boy. Afraid, because they could sense the darkness that dwelled within him; the pain, the hatred, the sadness. They could feel it all coiling around inside of him, waiting to strike. And his power was far greater than their own.

"I... I think that taking him into the Jedi temple... to believe that we would be able to train him to be ready for battle was foolish." Obi-Wan admitted after a few seconds. "I fear that if he becomes a part of this war, he will be unable to handle the stress and he will be drawn to the dark side. He has already been marked by it. Surely you can feel that much. We should have sent him away to one of the neutral planets. Hoped that he would just remain uninvolved." explained Obi-Wan.

"He doesn't want to be out of the way. He wants to help. He wants to save people's lives. But instead he is locked up here like a prisoner with people who believe he is some kind of monster. He might not be intoned enough with the force to feel our emotions, but he is smart enough to realize what people think about him. " Anakin said before looking to Yoda for help.

"I dilemma we find ourselves in." Master Yoda nodded. "We keep him here because we are afraid of what might accrue if he is exposed to more darkness. But because we keep him here, he is forced to dwell on the fear and mistrust that surround him, which itself leads to the darkness." Yoda shook his head sadly. "Handling this all wrong, we are. "reasoned Yoda.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, hoping that it would lead towards his side of the argument.

"A Jedi meditates to attune themselves with the Force, and to strength their minds against the dark side. But touched by the dark side, Danny has already been. and strongly attuned to the force he is. Too late is it to place more guards on the walls when the enemy is already through the gates." Yoda said in his sagely manner. His eyes closed and he breathed heavily. "With the boy, spoken numerous times, I have, better understanding of his power, have I now," spoke Yoda his eyes opening.

"What did you learn, master?" asked Anakin curious about phantom.

"Tied to his emotions his powers are. Draws power, strength form connections to others, he does. But to wield them, more control he needs. a Jedi he can never be, something else, Unique he shall become. All of our training methods for Padawans, useless in the situation they be." explained Yoda.

"All the more reason we should get him away from the war. He cannot shield himself against the darkness. Especially if his power is draw from his connections and emotions. We can't let him be exposed any more darkness than he already has been." protested Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda. If Obi-wan doesn't want to train him, have phantom re-assigned to me." proposed Anakin.

"You know that you can only have one padawan. It's again..." started Obi-wan. Ready to argue and lecture his former padawan.

"So, He can't be a Jedi and we just said we can't train him like normal. You yourself said he only listens to me and Yoda. Master, I'm willing to train him, he listens to me and he's already friends with Ashoka. I don't see a problem" argued Anakin cutting off master Obi-wan. Both Jedi turned to master Yoda when he whacked both of them with his cane.

Yoda looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Tell me, Master Kenobi, what is it you, sense from the boy?"

Obi-Wan's lip twitched as the thought about it. "Sadness, fear, anger... bitterness."

"Wonder why..." Anakin mumbled to the last one that his former master had offered, though he couldn't deny that those emotions existed within Danny.

"Yes. And what about you, Skywalker?" Yoda asked, looking to Anakin for his opinion.

"Though everything Obi-Wan said is true, I can sense a great deal of hope, kindness, resolve and... regret." Anakin put forward.

"Yes. Yes." Yoda nodded as if he was a teacher congratulating a student for a correct answer. "Rooted inside of him, both darkness and light are. The only question is, which one will win? Right now, he is in a limbo, caught between the two powers. Fueled by both, he is, and powerful, he is. But there is still time for him to choose which side he will stand by. The fate of the entire galaxy may rest upon his choice."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I know." He said simply. "That is why I am so afraid for him. I do not hate the boy. I just don't want him to have to be the one. No one should have to carry a burden like that alone."

"Then help him carry it, we must. Guide him we shall, and through our teachings, may the light, he finds." The elder master chuckled. A small moment passed and the old master's eyes closed. The door to the room opened reviling master Windu.

"Greetings Master Windu. What brings you here," spoke Obi-Wan.

"I am here for master Yoda. The queen of Naboo is calling us," spoke Windu. Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look.

"very well we shall take our leave then." said Obi-Wan. He gave a bow then walked out. Anakin was making to follow him when Yoda called him back. "A moment, Skywalker." Yoda said, calling the young Jedi back. "Personally, you take this matter with Phantom, yes?"

Anakin looked inside of himself, he knew what Yoda had just said to be true. "Master, just because I have personal feeling about this, doesn't mean that I'm not right. You've seen him playing around with the children. You know that he sneaks out of the Temple every chance he gets to go play hero down in the city slums. He's already dismantled the red suns and the ghost moons. He wants so badly to help people, and for people to not look at him like he is some freak on display. "said Anakin.

"See yourself in him, you do. Why you wish to train him, it is." Yoda said looking up into Anakin's eyes. Anakin shifted uncomfortably. "In so many ways, we failed you as well." Yoda said, shocking Anakin as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"You never failed me, Master Yoda," Anakin said quickly.

Yoda shook his head. "When you first came to the temple, you were separated. Sure, of how to react to your presence, we were not. Against our teachers, it was. Focused on the ill, we did, and because of that, you suffered." Yoda sighed. "Punish you we did, for our own shortcomings. Sorry, I am."

"You don't need to apologize," Anakin said, though he was touched by the gesture. "I just hope there is still time for Spooks."

"On the next mission phantom will go," stated Yoda.

"And his reassignment to me?" questioned Anakin quietly.

"This with the other masters I will discuss. Promises, I will not make," spoke Yoda.

"Thank you, master Yoda," spoke Anakin with a bow then left.

Xxx

The Jedi Temple Library. A huge structure that contains knowledge on every possibly topic. Shelves that reach up nearly a hundred feet and spread across enough space to fit an entire squadron of fighter jets in it.

The entire place had a grand and noble feel to it.

Or at least it would have if it wasn't for the laughter that echoed through the building.

"Oh, it gets better. The thug starts saying that he wasn't robbing them and that he was just trying to give them a reward for being the hundredth couple to walk down the alley that day." Danny was laughing as he told Ahsoka and Barriss one of his many funny stories from when he was heroin. "So, the guy pulls out his own wallet and gives it to the couple before running away!"

"And you just run into this stuff on your 'walks'?" Barriss tried to hold back her giggles as the three of them sat in a secluded part of the library.

"You just need to know where to look. It's like bug hunting except... actually it is exactly like bug hunting." Danny joked.

Ahsoka sighed. "I would rather be doing that than this right now." She said gesturing to the list of halo records she needed to read. "It feels like a punishment with how much there is," complained Ashoka.

"It's not so bad, the ones on starfighter repair and maintenance look interesting," stated Danny.

"Ashoka we are required to read them. Sharpening one's mind is also part of becoming a Jedi," said Barriss agreeing with Danny.

"Besides could be worse. All the master could be scared of you." Danny said as he looked up at the plain white ceiling.

"The masters aren't afraid of you Danny," Ahsoka said as she saw her friend's shoulder sag.

"Oh really?" Danny said turning towards one of the isles where Jedi Master Ord Enisence was looking through a bookshelf. His bold green head with what looked like several pairs of upper lips taking the place of his nose gave his race an odd look though Ahsoka knew he was actually very kind.

"Just watch, "said Danny standing and walked straight over to Ord and gave him a smile, forcing his own emotions to be positive in order to not give the Jedi any reason to be uncomfortable.

"Master Enisence. It's good to see that you've returned safely." Danny said, being all smiles. "Is there anything you need help with? You know I've got plenty of free time."

The Jedi Master nearly jumped out of his skin. "No... that is quite alright. I... I can handle things on my own thank you." He said before moving quickly past Danny without looking back, a slight shake in his step. Ahsoka could feel the nervous apprehension coming from the man as he moved for the computer section of the library.

"Ouch," Ahsoka said. She hadn't realized that it was that bad.

"Most of them are like that, if less obvious," Danny said, his mood becoming a little more melodically after the short exchange. "All I want is a chance. Is that too much to ask."

"Danny..." spoke Barriss with a sad tone.

" Master sky walker and Master Yoda are talking to Master Kenobi right now. I'm sure that they can convince him to take you out to the field." Ahsoka said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"I won't hold my breath," Danny said with a sigh.

Ahsoka and Barriss were trying to think of something to say when Ashoka's communicator went off. "Ahsoka, are you there?" Obi-Wan's voice asked from the other side.

"Master Kenobi, we were just talking about you," Ahsoka said, hoping that her Master had talked some sense into the older Jedi.

"Gather your equipment and report to the hanger, "ordered Obi-Wan. Danny looked down obviously down about not going on another mission. Barriss placed a hand on Danny's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"What's going on master Obi-Wan?" asked Ashoka. Throwing a sympathetic look at Danny.

"The planet Naboo is possibly under threat. We are being sent to investigate and deal with the problem," stated Obi-Wan.

"Ok master I'll be there soon," replied Ashoka. But before she hung up some light struggling was heard. The three teens exchanged odd looks before a new but familiar voice.

"Snips be sure to grab Spooks he's coming with us," said Anakin into the communicator. Danny's head snapped up a mixer of shock and joy on his face.

"Really?!" spoke Ashoka. A large smile on her face.

"Yes really. Oh, and make sure to grab the armor I requested for him." finished Anakin terminating the transmission.

"Looks like you get your chance," spoke Barriss with a smile. Danny was so overjoyed he pulled the two female padawans into a group hug. Barriss and Ahsoka flushed with color both blushed yellow and red respectively.

"Come on Ashoka let's go there's a planet that needs saving!" said Danny excitedly as he shifted to his ghost form and released the two. He quickly floated toward the library exit his ghostly tail twitching rapidly in excitement. Barriss and Ahsoka laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Hey! Wait for me." called Ashoka standing. "see you later Barriss." said Ashoka with w wave as she moved to catch up with Danny.

"Good luck!" spoke Barriss. As her two companions vanished around the corner.

Xxx

Next chapter Danny has his first mission!

And will the council re assign him to Anakin you decide! Leave a review, comment, or send a PM.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

Q&A

Krusher: It's great so far and I'm glad you adopted this. Although I am wondering just who Danny will have to fight and have a challenge if he can already go toe-to-toe with Dooku. Maybe some bounty hunters? Starfighters? Can't wait till the next update.

Alpha: bounty hunters, vehicles, night sisters, assassins, Generally all the bad guys.

Xxx

Obi-wan and Anakin's Jedi cruisers moved through hyperspace alongside the rest of their small escort. Normally a much smaller force would be sent. But it was decided that given Danny's presence and the fears of the higher-ups of losing him, a slightly larger force had been chosen. Anakin sat at a terminal on the bridge of his ship the Resolute. Anakin was reading and rereading what little information they had on the situation. He was understandably worried about Padmé given she had a habit of finding danger. 'But that is one of the things I love about her.' thought the Jedi, a small smile on his lips. This moment was interrupted by Rex.

"General we will be arriving at Naboo shortly." Informed rex as he carried his helmet under one arm.

"Good, I want a transport prepped and ready to take us planeside." Ordered Anakin standing up from the terminal.

"Right away general." Responded Rex with a nod and turned around to do as ordered. Anakin used his commlink to contact his Padawan.

"Ashoka we're about to arrive, where are you?" asked Anakin as he left the bridge.

"I'm in the main hanger master." Responded Ashoka. Anakin began moving toward the hanger bay. Two turbo lifts and several corridors later and Anakin entered the massive hanger bay that venators' were known for. Looking over all the starfighters, transports, and other craft in the busy hanger. he quickly spotted Ashoka sitting on some crate near a transport that was being repaired.

"Hey snips You ready? And where is spooks?" asked Anakin walking up to his padawan, his head looking around for the boy.

"I'm all set and Danny just left to go put on his armor," said Ashoka patting the bag she had on her.

"Why is he just now putting it on?" Asked Anakin.

"Well, I was talking to him abouSenatoror Amidala and Naboo. We sort of lost track of time." Answered Ashoka with a little nervous chuckle. Anakin felt a disturbance in the force that was becoming more familiar as time went on.

"Well, At least we won't have to wait that long. Right, Danny?" spoke Anakin to what appeared to be thin air.

"Oh man and here I thought I'd get to finally scare Ashoka." Complained Danny still invisible. After Ashoka heard about how he scared Barriss when they first met. She claimed he wouldn't be able to do that to her. Danny rose to the challenge and had been trying to scare her since. He had yet to sneak up on her…. yet.

"Better luck next time. "taunted Ashoka good-naturedly." So, are you going to stay hidden or are you going to show us your new armor?" asked Ashoka crossing her arms. Danny who was in human form dropped his invisibility. He wore a chest plate just like the clones but it only covered his chest and upper back. He wore gauntlets on his forearms with the right one having his new commlink and he had shoulder pauldrons. On his legs, he had grieves that protected his shins. The armor was primarily white with black being secondary his symbol was displayed proudly in black on his chest.

"So how do I look?" asked Danny shifting to his ghost form, this replaced his clothes with his hazmat suit and inverted the colors if his armor.

"You look ready to take on the galaxy." Commented Anakin.

"Thanks." Spoke Danny rubbing the back of his neck as he gave a large smile. The ship lurched slightly as they exited hyperspace. Anakin's commlink went off.

"General we have arrived; our transport is in hanger 3." Informed Rex.

"Understood we'll be there shortly." Replied Anakin. He shut off the commlink as he looked up he noticed that the padawans were no longer in front of him he looks toward the direction of hanger 3 to see them waving at him from a good distance. Even at this distance, he could still sense Danny's excitement. He shook his head at their antics.

Xxx

Within the belly of a Laat gunship Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ashoka, and Danny stood in the troop compartment as they made their final approach into the royal place hanger. they landed and with a hiss, the side doors opened. The two Jedi and padawans had barely stepped off the gunship when a man with an eyepatch an alien that Danny had been told was called a Gungan. Danny also recognized the golden droid as the one that was with the senator when he first met her.

"General Kenobi, Anakin, we're so glad-" spoke Captain Typho.

"Where's Senator Amidala?" asked Anakin cutting off Typho.

"She went to look for the lab." Responded Captain Typho.

"And you let her go?" questioned Anakin as C-3PO walked forward.

"Senator Padmé can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind." Commented C-3PO.

"Good point. I know what you mean." conceded Anakin.

"This is Peppi Bow. She was the last person to see them. Padmé sent her here to safety." Spoke Typho gesturing to the female Gungan behind him. The Gungan approached the Jedi.

"Theysa looking for the sick maker." Said Peppi.

'"They"?' spoke Obi-Wan confusion in his tone.

"Representative Binks was with her." clarified Typho.

"Ashoka, Danny go with the Gungan. See if you can find them," ordered Anakin.

"You've got it, Master." Responded Ashoka.

"We'll find them." Added Danny nodding as he and Ashoka followed the Gungan.

Xxx

The trio made their way out of the palace and they were traveling towards Padme's last known location. Danny was flying beside the large weird looking animal that Ashoka had said was called a Shaak.

"I've neva see someone like him." Commented Peppi pointing to Danny with her staff. Danny was flying slightly ahead of them in a serpent-like manner. Ashoka giggled a bit, Danny was clearly enjoying his time out of the temple.

"He's one of a kind." Said, Ashoka, smirking as the trio entered the swamp. Danny moved to float beside them. They eventual come across a large ship.

"These the ship belonging to them." Spoke Peppi.

"So, where are they?" questioned Ashoka as she and Peppi dismounted the Shaak and fallowed several footprints in the mud.

"Their tracks end here." Commented Ashoka. Danny landed beside them his tail giving way to legs.

"Well it's a secret lab right?, so it's either invisible or its…" spoke Danny but he stopped speaking when a whirring nose caught their attention as the two teens looked at Peppi who was raising up. "...underground." finished Danny in a whisper floating up out of the scopes field of view. Peppi was trying to stay balanced on top of the scope.

"Peppi, it's a scope. Don't let them see you." Whispered Ashoka crouching down and staying out of the scope's sight. With a leap, Ashoka grabbed onto Danny she hangs onto him. Danny then grabbed Peppi he easily and silently flew behind a large tree root to hide. Danny kept his eyes peeled for any signs that they were spotted, while Ashoka activated her commlink.

"Master, are you there?" asked Ashoka into the commlink.

"Did you find her?" questioned Anakin.

"Negative. We're pretty sure she's inside the lab. The whole area is wired with pressure sensors and normally there would be no way to get in without being detected. But Danny could easily phase us inside. we could grab the senator and.." reported Ashoka.

"Do not attempt to get inside…" spoke obi-Wan as the commlink displayed what Danny assumed was a hologram of the lab. "I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility." A portion of the hologram turned red. "It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches." Explain Obi-Wan as the hologram shifted to the image of the two Jedi side by side.

"You can count on us." Spoke Danny his eyes natural glow flaring with power.

"Rex and his men will be right behind you two. They'll have your backs." Said Anakin as the call was terminated. After some time, the sun had completely set and night had fallen. Peppi's Shaak rushed back to her. Danny's head snapped in the direction of the capital.

"I can hear our back up their coming in fast." Informed Danny his toxic green eyes looking at Ashoka with a smile.

"Then I should get started." Said, Ashoka, as she pulled a bunker bomb out of the bag she was carrying. She activated the bomb and then used the force to make it float. Danny got into a ready stance his muscle coiled ready to spring into action. He watched silently as Ashoka used the force to guide the bomb into position. He sucked in a breath when it was almost seen. Ashoka got the bomb into position just as several scopes pooped out of the ground.

"Now!" yelled Ashoka as the bomb went off and the area was engulfed in a huge explosion. Three laat gunships fly overhead Danny launched himself toward and dove into the breach. He immediately came under fire from battle droids. Danny returned fire with ecto-blasts. Clones started repelling in behind Danny the clones imminently opened fire. Danny noticed the blue blaster bolts flying past him. Danny smiled it was nice having back up. Speaking of which Ashoka landed to his right her lightsaber in hand and she started deflecting the red blaster bolts.

Ashoka dashed forward slicing through a super battle droid, Danny followed her lead punching another Super battle droid sending it flying into several others.

"Forward! Come on!" ordered Captain Rex yelling over the sounds of battle. Ashoka and Danny continue to push the enemy back. Ashoka leaped, rolled, and dashed through the corridor avoiding fire while slicing droids with her light saber. Danny flew above using intangibility, and flying evasively. His glowing hands tore or blasted droids left and right. Suddenly a pair of Droidekas came rolling on the walls. Ttheymovedd to the front of the enemy lines. The droids deployed their shields and opened up with their twin blaster cannons.

"Fallback!" Yelled Ashoka as she deflected bolts. A clone behind them went down. Danny floated in front of his allies and created a shield the glowing green shield held under the barrage.

"Can't keep this up all day! Get going!" yelled Danny straining to keep the shield up as cracks began to form in it. The clones grabbed the wounded and feel back Ashoka fallowed after them. They set up behind better cover down the hall. The clones raise their blaster ready to open fire. Once they were repositioned Danny dropped his shield and phased into the floor. The droids looked dumb founded as they came under fire.

"Did that organic just go through the floor?" questioned a battle droid. The one right next to him smack him upside the head.

"Forget that get the Jedi." Barked the other droid. The robots steadily advance in toward the clones and Jedi. But Danny phased back up right next to a Droideka he stuck his hands through its shield then tore it in half. Danny the jump into the second Droideka possessing it. It's three red 'Eyes' turning green. Danny then turned the Droideka around and then he and the clones' gun down the remain droids in the corridor who could only helplessly shot at the Droideka's shield. Once the hallway was clear Danny exited the Droideka. But before he could destroy it the corridor shook and the ceiling came down on Danny and the last droid. Obi-Wan stood atop the rubble.

"Need some help?" asked Obi-Wan. Ashoka and the clones look at him slack jawed.

"Master Kenobi! You just crushed Danny!" yelled Ashoka in shock and a bit of anger. Kenobi looked horrified before Danny phased through the rubble not amused.

"Really ben are you trying to fully kill me?!" question Danny sarcastically. Ashoka had rushed over fallowed by the clones. She immediately looked Danny over, he was fine.

"Dam kid exactly how tough are you?" asked rex amazement clear in his tone.

"I've survived missiles hitting me point blank and got up again." Answered Danny shrugging. Obi-Wan coughed gaining their attention.

"Sorry for almost crushing you" apologized Obi-Wan Danny gave him a nod of acknowledgment. 'I am going to prank him sooo hard later.' Thought Danny as the group started to move.

"Things are going well. The lab is secure, and hopefully, Anakin has reached Padmé by now. I'll get the bombs." Spoke obi-wan. As they turned a corner and ran into more droids.

"We'll keep the droids occupied." Responded Ashoka as she and Danny got to work. The two teens and the clones ran through the halls destroying every droid they came across. As they were running Anakin's voice came in through the commlink.

"Danny Ahsoka, we've got another situation. Send all the clones to search the facility. We've got a mis-" Anakin was cut off when the two groups reached the same junction.

"Master?" spoke Ashoka slightly surprised at running into her master.

"We've got a missing bomb and a trigger-happy mad doctor on the loose." Explained Anakin.

"This is starting to feel like a cheap b spy movie." Muttered Danny in his mother tongue.

"Missing bomb? I saw Dr. Vindi give a little droid a bomb." informed Padme stepping forward.

"You guys split up. Find that droid." Ordered Anakin as he and his clones dashed down a hallway.

"You heard him. Let's move!" spoke Ashoka. Danny gave a mock salute and took off down a hall Ashoka and the clones hot on his tail. This left Padme and jar-jar alone at the junction. After only finding more battle droids Ashoka's commlink went off again.

"Ahsoka, I found the last bomb." Spoke Padme in accomplishment.

"Stay there. I'll get the bomb squad." Spoke Ashoka as everyone double-timed it. They arrived at Padme's location with the bomb squad trooper who quickly took the bomb and went about defusing it. They all watched with growing tension as the bomb continued to count down as the trooper cut wires. Jar-jar was covering his eyes in fear, Rex was tense looking like he was ready to jump on the bomb, Padmé had broken into a cold sweat. Ashoka was unknowingly holding onto Danny's hand, in a death grip not that he noticed, given he had been holding his breath this whole time. The timer ticked lower and lower Ashoka's grip tightened each time it did. The trooper stayed calm and steady despite the growing danger, just as it ticks down to one the trooper cut one last wire. The bomb gave a whine and sparked before the timer faded.

"Deactivated and with Plenty of time to spare." Stated the bomb trooper. Danny let out the breath he was holding, Rex relaxed, Padme sighed in relief, and Jar-jar collapsed. With the danger passed Ashoka finally noticed she was holding Danny's hand she blushed, quickly letting go before Danny could notice.

"Ahsoka, Danny are you there?" asked Anakin through the commlink.

"We're here, Master." Answered Ashoka.

"And the bomb has been deactivated. How about dr. Strangelove?" Asked Danny.

"Who?" asked Anakin completely confused.

"I think he means did you find Vindi?" clarified Ashoka a ghost of a smile on her face.

"He's been deactivated as well. Have you seen Padmé?" asked Anakin his tone lighting.

"She's right next to me. I'm okay too. Thanks for asking." Spoke Ashoka sarcastically Danny laughed quietly.

"Are all your missions like this?" Asked Danny smiling ear to ear.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Replied Ashoka smile back at Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I own nothing, not the characters, or the properties they are from. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

Q&A

DarkJoey: I'm loving this please continue also wonder how the Zillo Beast react to Danny?

Alpha: I have a few ideas but you'll have to wait to see.

Xxx

 **"A single chance is a galaxy of hope."―Moral**

Danny and Ashoka along with rex and some clones walked through the corridors of Dr. Vindi's lab. They were searching through the lab looking for any stray battle droids that could be lurking about. A whining alarm suddenly blared and symbols on the walls started flashing yellow.

"That doesn't sound good. Rex what's going on?" spoke Danny turning to rex. The clone captain places a hand to the side of his helmet to tune into his com.

"One of the virus vials is missing. A small droid has it." Informed Rex seriously.

"Come on, we have to find that droid!" spoke Ashoka as she moved with urgency Danny flying right on her side.

They stopped when the lab sook for an explosion. The alarm's tone changed and the symbols on the wall started flashing red.

"The Virus leaked, get to the safe room!" yelled Rex as he turned and ran down the corridor. Danny, Ashoka and the other clones fallowing rex in a full-on sprint.

"Come on!" yelled one of the clones as the group ran down the corridor. Doors sealing as they passed. Danny looked at the rapidly approaching blue cloud.

The thought of putting a shield around his group then phasing them all out of danger, moved to the forefront of his mind. but he didn't know if his shields were airtight. He couldn't take that gamble and so he simply continued following the group.

"There's the safe room!" yelled Ashoka. Pointing at the safe room entrance.

"No chance!" yelled a trooper as the safe room doors started to close.

"Hurry! The doors are closing!" yelled rex as he and his brothers tried to keep the door from closing some of the clones tried wedging the door using their blasters.

"Don't worry." Responded Ashoka as she stood in place a hand reaching out toward the doors. Concentrating. Ahsoka used the force to keep the door open.

"Get inside, Captain." Ordered Ashoka the clones climbed into the room. Danny floated behind her, glancing nervously between Ashoka and the quickly approaching bioweapon.

"Hurry!" yelled rex to Ashoka and Danny, once the last clone was through.

But the blasters wedging the door open feel out and the door was slowly closing shut. Danny acted quickly scooping up Ashoka getting a yelp of surprise out of her and flying toward the door.

Ashoka had seen Danny pass through solid objects before but this was the first time she experienced his intangibility personally. Ahsoka felt a tingling sensation all over her body for a moment. As the pair phased through the closing door Ashoka felt cold as parts of her body moved through the metal. Once they were in the room the door closed with only a puff of the blue could making it in before the door closed. Danny and Ashoka's commlinks both started going off.

"Ahsoka, what is going on down there?" asked Anakin. Ashoka answered her commlink.

"The droids released the virus, but we managed to seal the lab." Answered Ashoka. Just now noticing that she was still being held in Danny's arms.

"And Padmé?" Asked Anakin concern in his voice. Ashoka quickly scrambled out of the halfa's hold slightly embarrassment.

"Haven't heard from her since the bomb." Replied Ashoka as she notices Danny sending a teasing smirk her way, she huffed at him and turned her back to him. Some of the clones chuckled at the display. Ashoka cut the connection when she heard Padmé answer Anakin.

"Oh, no, no, no. Some of the virus got in here. We didn't close the door fast enough." Reported a trooper to Ashoka, rex, and Danny. 'always figure I'd 'die' fighting, or by self-sacrifice, not by a plague.' Thought Danny. if they escaped, they are all infected and would doom the planet.

"We may be dead men, but we could still stop those droids." Spoke Rex with resolve.

"Don't worry. My Master will find a cure for this virus…We're not dead yet." Spoke Ashoka trying to instill hope in the others. Danny held back a chuckle at her choice of words.

"Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear me?" asked Padme over the comes. Raised his arm and activated his commlink.

"Senator Amidala, we're trapped in the safe room at the end of …." Spoke Danny pausing as he tried to remember the layout of the lab.

"Complex B." finished Ashoka for Danny as she leaned closer to the commlink.

" We'll be right there…Are you contaminated?" asked Padme with concern.

"Stay where you are. We can handle the droids and Yes we are infected." Answered Danny looking at a couple of clones coughing violently.

"No, we will help you with the droids" replied Padme stubbornly.

"I don't think … [ Padmé hangs up] … that's a good idea." Finished Danny before sighing. Ashoka could sense Danny's feelings of uselessness toward the situation.

In-between coughs the Clones gathered their gear and were now waiting for the senator. Danny watched Ashoka pace back and forth as her worry visibly grew. Danny decided to distract the girl.

"Hey, Ashoka. How about we grab some pizza when we get back to the temple." proposed Danny quietly to Ashoka. Ashoka stopped pacing and turned to Danny, from the look on her face Danny goal of distracting her from her inner worry worked.

"What's Pizza?" asked Ashoka clearly confused. Danny looked like shocked for a moment.

"It's only one of the best foods ever created." Spoke Danny as he gestured enthusiastically.

"When you say it like that makes me want to try it. But I don't think we have it in our galaxy," spoke Ashoka quietly.

"I'll track down the ingredients or the closest ones I can find. then I'll make some. I promise." Said Danny smiling at Ashoka.

"Ok, it's a promise then." Spoke Ashoka. The two met each other's eyes and Ashoka smiled brightly at Danny. Danny could have sworn that he felt his heart skip a beat at the display despite him not having a heartbeat in his ghost form. But the moment came to an end when Ashoka started to cough heavily. Danny moves to the Togruta girl's side and patted her back in an attempt to comfort her. after Ashoka's coughing had subsided, he quickly raised his commlink.

"Senator Amidala, where are you?" spoke Danny into his commlink.

"We're right outside your safe room." Answered Padmé.

"Ok, we'll be right out." started Danny as he walked over to the door. "come on, we have some clankers to stop." Finished Danny as he places a hand on the door and made it intangible. Ashoka and the clones walked through the door and into the corridor where Padme and Jar jar waited for them.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, Danny." spoke the senator forlornly.

"Don't worry about us, senator." Responded Ashoka.

"We still have a job to do." Stated Danny with determination as he stood beside Ashoka.

"There aren't very many droids left. We saw some heading toward the south entrance." Informed Padmé.

"As long as we're able, we'll help you destroy those droids before they breach the compound." Spoke Ashoka as rex passed his blaster carbine to Padmé.

"You take the north and west corridor, and we'll take the south." Said Padme raising the blaster.

Xxx

Danny floated silently in front of two clone troopers who introduced themselves as Havoc and Snapshot. they quietly made their way through a corridor. Converging on the same exit hatch as the other two groups. Danny suddenly stopped raising a hand the two troops frozen weapons raised.

"What is it sir?" asked Snapshot quietly.

"I hear Droids around the corner." Whispered Danny as he drifted toward the corner, with the clones stacked up right behind him.

Danny glanced back at the clones and did a quick countdown on his fingers. 3….2…1 Danny blitzed around the corner sending ecto-blasts into a pair of droids. The clones followed Danny, unleashing a barrage of blue blaster bolts into the droids ahead of them.

The droids finally recovered from their surprise and returned fire. Just as they finished off the last droid off, one of the doors next to havoc opened and a super battle droid stepped forward its wrist-mounted blaster pointed at the clone's head. Havoc tried to raise his blaster but he was too slow.

 ***PEW***

When havoc didn't feel anything, he looks and immediately realized that Danny took the hit meant for him. Danny's shoulder was smoking slightly as he grabbed the droid's wrist crushing it. Danny then places his other hand on the droid's 'face' and crumbled it like it was paper. The droid collapsed to the ground as Danny held his left shoulder.

"Sir! Are you alright?" yell both troopers as they checked on Danny. Danny removed his hand revealing that the blaster hit right in the unprotected area between his pauldron and chest plate causing a burn.

"Yeah, it's nothing It'll be gone in a few minutes." Explained Danny the troopers could visibly see the injury healing before their eyes.

"Thank you for the save sir! I owe you one." Spoke Havoc respectfully.

"No problem. Come on we're missing the party." Joked Danny with a smile as the sounds of battle drew their attention. They ran down the corridor and after tearing through more droid's met up with Ashoka and Padmé's groups. Padme and rex rushed up to the ladder pointing their weapons up at the droid on the ladder.

"Stop!" commanded rex

"Don't open that hatch." Added Padme.

"HA! You're too late." Mocked the b1 as it fired its blaster at the hatch only for the bolt to bounce off the hatch and then off the walls before striking the droid itself.

Xxx

Danny and Ashoka both moved quickly down a corridor side by side, the group of clones and the two senators following right behind. Danny had noticed how that under Ashoka's eyes that large blue-purple patches were developing.

Suddenly a pair of Droideka rolled in from a side hall. They deployed and opened fire on the group. Danny and Ashoka continued charging forward while the rest of the group stopped and took cover.

Danny weaved through the oncoming fire closing the distance just as he got within reach of the first Droideka, he bent forward allowing Ashoka used Danny as a spring broad and jumped over the first Droideka. She landed on top of the second, just as Danny was tearing through his Droideka. Ashoka deactivated her lightsaber, passing it through the Droideka's shield and then reactivated it inside the shield trying to slice its head.

"This-a help." Said Jar jar firing a blaster pistol.

"Jar Jar, no," yelled Padme tackling jar jar. The senator's blaster bolt impacted on the Droideka's shield, only a couple of centimeters away for hitting Ashoka.

"Senator!" yelled Ashoka as she and Danny rushed toward Padmé.

"Senator, your suit's been compromised." Stated rex. Ashoka looked down saddened

"I'm so sorry." Apologized Ashoka as Padmé sat up.

"Don't blame yourself. These things tend to happen in a war zone." Spoke Padmé removing her now unneeded helmet as Danny walked past them and over to jar jar. Ashoka visibly flinched at the cold anger that flowed off Danny.

"You will stay behind the clones from now on, am I clear Senator Binks?" spoke Danny in a deadly serious and polite tone. The halfa was clearly angry at the Gungan for almost shooting Ashoka. The glare on his face was made all the more intimidating by his glowing green eyes. The senator gulped as he nodded his head in agreement as he murmured an apology.

"Good," said Danny as he took jar jar's blaster pistol and handed it to one of clone and then helped the senator to his feet. Ashoka suddenly started coughing heavily, it sounded like she'd cough up a lung. The clones blinked and missed Danny moving. The glowing boy was already by his friend.

"Ashoka maybe you and the others should head back to the safe room. I can mop up the last of the droids." Suggested Danny clearly worried. Ashoka was taken aback at how quickly Danny went from seething anger to such concern and compassion.

"I'm okay. I can keep going." Reassured Ashoka as her coughing subsided.

Danny gave her a disbelieving look. But he sighed and helped Ashoka to her feet. As Danny helped her up, Ashoka noticed that Danny didn't have the discoloration under his eyes like the others. In fact, she had yet to see Danny cough at all. She contemplated this as the group made their way toward another hatch, in absolute silence. They turned a corner and saw a pair of battle droids on a ladder.

"There they are." Yelled Ashoka as she dashes forward cutting one droid in half. She then used the force to pull the second droid that was trying to cut through the hatch. With a pair of quick slashes, Ashoka cut the b1 battle droid into three pieces. Ashoka then lost balance and had to lean on the ladder for support.

"Ashoka!" cried Danny in concern as he bolted over.

"I'm all right." Spoke Ashoka. she breathed heavily while she weakly waved off Danny before he could get to her.

"No, you're not. You can barely stand up. You're going to take it easy in the safe room until Anakin comes." Stated Danny in a stern tone.

"But what if there are more …droid…s!?" questioned Ashoka with slight surprise at the end as Danny pick her up in his arm with little effort.

"Well, those were probably the last droids in the base." Spoke Padmé.

"And if they're not, I can take care of the rest." Spoke Danny, re-adjusting his grip, so he can hold her better.

"Fine." Said, Ashoka, as she started coughing again.

Xxx

Ashoka, Padmé, and the clones sat around the safe room waiting for Danny to do a second sweep of the compound. Havoc drank water, in between bites of his ration bar, while Snapshot tried to lighten the mood by telling some jokes. Ashoka sat near the door staring at it with a slightly annoyed look.

"You know he's just worried about you. I'm surprised how close you two are given how little time he's been here." Said Padme as she sat down. Ashoka sighed and her hard look softened.

"I know. he might not show it, he's freaking out about the situation, I can feel it through the force." spoke Ashoka with a smile growing. "and even if he's only been here for relatively short time. It feels like we've known each other for longer." Finished Ashoka. Padmé gave Ashoka a calculating look as the padawan spoke about the strange new addition to the republic. Ashoka's comlink beeped.

"Ashoka, I just finished my sweep and there are no droids left. The lab is secure." Spoke Danny.

"Great. We'll inform master Kenobi and Anakin." Spoke Ashoka as she stood up with some help from Padme.

"Alright I'll make my way back," said Danny as he terminated the call. Ashoka took her long-range commlink and established a call with Anakin. The blue hologram of Obi-wan and Anakin in the twilight was fuzzy and she couldn't hear them at all.

"Master, can you hear me?" asked Ashoka. she knew that she'd just have to hope that her message would get through.

"We've destroyed all the battle droids inside the compound, Master." Reported Ashoka as Padmé helped her stand upright.

"Naboo is safe from further contamination." Spoke Ashoka. standing on her own.

"I repeat. Naboo is safe." Spoke Ashoka as she coughs heavily a few times.

"Promise me that no one will ever open this bunker…Good-bye, Anakin." Asked Padmé solemnly as she terminated the transmission.

Xxx

Danny had returned shortly after the transmission had been terminated. Since then he has been helping Ashoka and Padmé by bringing the clone fresh water. The condition of the infected was rapidly declining. the all were coughing more often and some were coughing up blood.

"What a waste." Spoke Padmé as she witnessed rex covering one of his deceased brothers with a white cloth.

"With all due respect, Senator, it's what they're born to do." Spoke Captain Rex

"They deserve better than that." Murmured Danny. 'I hope whatever afterlife they have here is nice.' Thought Danny.

"I hope that their sacrifice brings us closer to peace." Spoke Padmé as she looked away from the corpse.

"It will, Padmé. You must believe that…. You…. Must believe." Spoke Ashoka in between coughs as she wobbled on her feet before she collapsed.

"Ahsoka!" yelled rex, Padmé, and Danny. Danny caught Ashoka before she could hit the ground. Ashoka was limp in Danny's arms, the facade of control crumble and Danny's face reflected what he felt helplessness and worry.

It had been 30 minutes and Danny refused to let go off Ashoka. he'd been trying to help her since she collapsed. The others could barely move now as Danny and jar jar watched them slowly slip closer to death.

"Dan... ny…..." groaned Ashoka as her eyes opened ever so slightly.

"Ashoka save your strength." Spoke Danny as he held her a bit closer.

"Danny…. don't…. blame… your… self…. don't let…. master …blame him…self…" spoke Ashoka.

"Don't talk like that, you just need to hold on a little longer Ashoka, Anakin's almost here," spoke Danny his voice shaky.

"Help…. bring…. peace… end… this war..." spoke Ashoka as she lapsed back into unconsciousness. Danny shook the girl gently trying to rose her.

"Ashoka, wake up, come on Ashoka. You still haven't tried pizza. Don't die, I can't let another person I care about die, not like this!" Sobbed Danny as tears fell from his eyes. Danny held the Togruta close as he cried. His sobs were cut off as his commlink began beeping.

"Danny, we have the cure and are…" spoke obi-wan but Danny cut off the Jedi master.

"Just get in here and save them!" Barked Danny his voice full of desperation and frustration.

It only took a couple of minutes for several medical droids with hover stretchers to enter the room. Several of the medical droids moved to start placing the senator and the clones on the stretcher. A pair of droids with a Strecker approached him.

"Could you please place the patient on the stretcher and then follow me so you can be decontaminated." Asked the medical droid politely. Danny gently placed Ashoka on the Strecker and follow the droids.

Xxx

Danny left the bunker cleaner than he ever thought possible. He was practically glued to Ashoka as the droids moved the stretchers toward several dropships that were standing by. Danny watched as Anakin rushed over to Padmé.

"Padme, I spoke with the medical droid. He expects you to make a full recovery." Spoke Anakin.

"I never lost faith in you. None of us did." Said Padmé smiling at Anakin.

"That's good to hear because there were a few moments where we weren't so sure of ourselves." Replied Anakin joking lightly as he smiled back.

"Well, you did make it. By the way, your padawans were brilliant." Stated Padmé. Anakin looked back at Danny. Who hovered near Ashoka. Anakin could feel the relief flow off him like waves on a beach. Anakin looked back at his secret wife.

"I trust I'll see you soon, General Skywalker?" asked Padmé as she discreetly took his hand in hers.

"Of course, my lady." Replayed Anakin with a slight bow. As he let go of her as she was loaded into the laat. He made room as Ashoka was loaded into the craft.

"You two did a fantastic job today, Snips spooks," spoke Anakin praising the youngling.

"Thank you master Skywalker," spoke Danny rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was all thanks to your training, Master." Commented Ashoka weakly.

"Yeah, you're right. I probably do deserve most of the credit but not all of it." Spoke Anakin.

"Good thing I know you don't mean everything you say." Said, Ashoka. Danny chucked lightly at the exchange.

"Pilot, get these three out of here." Ordered Anakin. The clone pilot gave a thumbs up as the craft began to hover just off the ground.

"Thank you, Master." Spoke Ashoka as the laats side doors close. The transport took off heading for the capital of Naboo.

XXX

Next time will be some bonding between characters and a meeting of the Jedi council.

happy holidays :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

I own nothing, not the characters, or the properties they are from. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

Sorry for not uploading in a while I've been busy running a D&D campaign as a DM and bingeing on my hero academia with my brother. Which we are loving. It has inspired several story ideas but those are for the future.

Q&A

AnimeGoji91: More story more Clone Wars more actions and MORE chapter, please!?

Alpha: say no more, it shall be done.

xxx

 **"Bonds forged in the fires of conflict, are quenched in the mundane, and are thus stronger for it." —Alpha**

Barriss walk through the halls of the temple, a level of urgency in her steps. She had been sent on a mission with her master the day after Danny and Ashoka had left. She heard about how her two friends had been infected by one of the galaxy's most deadly plague. So Barriss rushed to the temple the moment she arrived on the planet.

She made it to her destination the medical wing of the temple. Quickly finding the right room she entered the room, inside she found Ashoka laying in a bed hooked up to several machines. Ashoka herself still looked sickly there were light bags under her eyes, her skin was discolored, and her veins were clearly visible.

"Ashoka." spoke Barriss her tone filled with concern. Ashoka sat up in her bed startled slightly at her guest.

"Barriss! It's great to see you, how are you?" asked Ashoka her voice slightly strained.

"I should be asking you that." Rebutted Barriss as she grabbed a chair and placed it beside the bed.

"To answer your question, I well just got back from escorting a supply convoy to the front the separatists have been trying to cut them off. But that's not important how are you feeling?" spoke Barriss as she sat down.

"Honestly I'm feeling better. The medical droids say ill need to recover from the damage the virus did to my body. They said I should be well enough to be discharged in another week. It can't come soon enough I've been bored out of my mind all day." Replied Ashoka coughing into her hand.

"I'm not sure how long until my next assignment. But I'll try to visit you regularly." Spoke Barriss a small smile spreading on her face.

"Thanks, Barriss." Spoke Ashoka.

"No problem, by the way, Ashoka do you know were Danny's recover room is? I asked one of the medical droids but It was malfunctioning. When I asked it where Danny's room is, it said there was no patient by that name." questioned Barriss. Ashoka had a little coughing fit. Once it subsided, she spoke.

"Actually, Danny's fine. The virus couldn't infect him." Replied Ashoka, Barriss's eyes widened.

"What !? but I thought no species was immune to that virus," commented Barriss in disbelief.

"Well Danny's an exception, I guess that's another thing that makes Danny unique." Responded Ashoka with a smile. Barriss also had a fond smile at the thought of the strangest addition to the temple.

"Yeah, but if he's fine than where is he? I'd expect him to be here keeping you company." Asked Barriss. She sensed a wave of jumbled emotions come off of Ashoka as she asked the question.

"Well… about that, I kinda kicked him out a few days after we got back." Responded Ashoka with a nervous chuckle.

"What? Why?" spoke Barriss in shock.

"He was kind of suffocating ok. He sent all day here, treating me like some fragile princess that would keel over any moment." Explained Ashoka trying to express her point.

Barriss felt a tiny twinge of jealousy. The images of Danny feeding her, massaging her, and cuddling her, popped into the forefront of Barriss's mind. Barriss blushed heavily at her train of thought. 'where did that come from!' internally screamed Barriss. she quickly cleared her mind of those thoughts.

"To be fair, you were literally dying in his arms. Makes sense he'd be like that." Commented Barriss, hoping Ashoka would not notice he flushed cheeks.

"Good point." Spoke Ashoka mentally regretting her decision. Before Barriss can continue the conversation a medical droid walks in.

"The patient is to receive an examination and take her medication, please leave." Stated the medical droid in a neutral voice while looking straight at Barriss.

"Thanks for coming to visit, Barriss. But that's going to be it for today that medicine, knocks me out for at least for a few hours." Spoke Ashoka looking at Barriss.

"Alright. I am going to see if I can't hang out with Danny. I'll be back tomorrow." Spoke Barriss as she walked to the door.

"Bye. Barriss." Called Ashoka with a wave as the medical droid approached her.

"Bye Ashoka, sleep well" responded Barriss. Returning the wave just before the doors closed.

Xxx

It had taken a little longer than Barriss would have liked to track down Danny. she should have expected given Danny's habit of just going through the walls of the temple. She eventually found out from one of the other padawans that Danny was in one of the secondary physical training rooms.

The room was square with a large number of machines dedicated to strength one's body in the center of the room was a sparing ring used to practice hand to hand. Barriss quickly realized why Danny chose this training room it was mainly used by padawans.

As she surveyed the room trying to spot her friend, she notices several padawans glancing in the same direction. When she followed their gaze, her face near immediately grew a yellow color too as blood rushed to her cheeks. Danny was using a set of adjustable weights, complete reps at a rapid pace. A pair of Wookiees padawans spotting his. He wore a set of work out clothes that the temple had provided which cling to his form showing off his strong lean muscles. Barriss was transfixed at the display as she almost unconsciously approached. She noted that the weights were sent at the highest level. Barriss broke from her trance when one of the Wookiees greeted her.

"Oh yes, hello Cuthkut, Tombaa." Responded Barriss greeting the two Wookiees. At the sound of her voice, Danny's eyes snapped to her. A huge smile spread on his face as he handed the weights to the Wookiees who struggled before they can set them to a more manageable weight.

"Barriss!" called Danny as he brought her into an excited hug. While in the embrace the smell of Danny's sweat was prominent, such a thing would cause most to pull away and Barriss was normally no exception. But for some strange reason, she did not find it unpleasant, in fact, she found it to be kind of nice. The hug was suddenly broken by Danny once he realized that he probably smelt bad and was hugging her.

"Sorry, I'm all sweaty. I'm just happy to see you." Apologize Danny rubbing the back of his neck a slight blush of embarrassment. Barriss's face also sported a visible blush.

"No, it's fine really. how are you doing?" spoke Barriss looking away as her hands re-adjusted her headdress. The two moved out of the way of anyone's path they stood at a spot near a wall. they looked out toward the many other teens training.

"I'm doing fine, training, gather ingredients for pizza, and Anakin teaching about starships every day. Just trying to be productive." Responded Danny.

"What's Pizza?" questioned Barriss, Danny chuckled.

"It's one of the best foods from my home, I found the ingredients for it or at least good substitutes, they'll be here in a few days. I bet you'll like it." Spoke Danny in overdramatic confidence.

"Well, I can't wait to try it." Spoke Barriss a light giggle at Danny's antics.

"So, how are you?" asked Danny.

"Pretty good I just arrived back at the temple today, I visited Ashoka before I came here." Replied Barriss. Danny gave a noise of acknowledgment.

"So, when do you have your lesson with Anakin? If you have some time. I'd like to hang out." spoke Barriss after a few moments of silence.

"Sure, I'd like that…" began Danny before he looked at one of the digital clocks on one of the walls.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late." Yelled Danny in panic. Barriss grabbed her friend's hand and when the strange sensation of intangibility flooded Barriss the duo took off phasing through walls, people and chambers, they eventually made it to the hanger.

It was easy to spot Anakin he stood next to his fighter which had its paneling removed baring its internal components. As they approach Anakin spots them and before Danny can apologize for being late Anakin speaks up.

"Ah Danny, there you are! I'm sorry to say. But I teach you today. I've got an important matter that I need attending." Spoke Anakin in an apologetic tone.

"Oh, okay." Responded Danny a little disheartened. Anakin looks at Barriss an idea forming in his head.

"But maybe Barriss could show you the flight simulators." Suggested Anakin.

"That's a great idea. Come on Danny. Goodbye master Skywalker." Spoke Barriss with growing excitement. As she gave the Jedi knight a bow before turning and walking away.

"Bye Anakin." Spoke Danny with a wave before following Barriss.

"Have fun, and see you, tomorrow spooks." Called Anakin. 'alright now I can go visit Padmé.' Thought Anakin as he went to go and visit his wife.

Barriss and Danny only had to go a few rooms down from the hanger to get to the simulator room. The room itself was very basic, just a big square room with several different types cockpits each were atop some form of platform. Each machine had two seats one for the trainee and the other for the trainer. They bore a resemblance to the flight simulator pods that they had on earth except they didn't have hydraulics, they used some kind of gravity manipulation.

"So, these are the simulator they use repulse lifts to simulate movement, hits against the craft, etc. we have simulators for every starfighter that the republic navy uses, y-wings, torrents, laats, inceptors. But I think we should start with the torrent since it's the standard fighter." Informed Barriss as she gestures to the machine.

They enter the machine Barriss seated behind Danny. she stood and leaned over the back of Danny's seat.

"Okay, that button starts the engines, that's your s foils, that's throttle, brakes, weapons, scanners, fuel…" spoke Barriss pointing too and naming everything one at a time. Danny absorbed everything she said, as she explains he began to notice some similarities with the flight sims he would do back home.

"Got that?" asked Barriss when she finished with her explanation.

"Yeah, I think I got it." Responded Danny. That's when the both noticed. how close their faces were very close to each other. They both separated blushing like mad.

"Good. let's start then." Spoke Barriss as she started the simulator and set the difficulty.

Xxx

Sometime later in the cambers of the Jedi council the entire council was in attendance either in person or communicating from the front. They had just finished going through the reports and footage from Danny's first mission.

"The boy's skills are still rough. but their clear improvement, I must admit to being impressed with how quickly he is learning just by sparing with the padawans." Spoke master Windu from his chair.

"Be that as it may, the purpose of this meeting has yet to be said. I doubt that going over the boy's first mission warrants a meeting all its own." Spoke master luminaria wanting answers.

"To discuss phantom's master, why we are here. In the handling of the boy, A mistake we made." Spoke master Yoda.

"What do you mean by mistake? master Yoda. We had a consensus that master obi-wan would teach him." Commented master kit fisto.

"More about the boy, I know, now. Only to disaster, our current path leads. To Skywalker, we must reassign him." Spoke Yoda, this cause murmurs to spread throughout the council chambers.

"But a knight may only have one padawan, it is against tradition." Spoke up one of the masters, several others agreeing with his Statement.

"Train the boy as we have others in the past, We cannot. To help him find the light, we must surround him in it. push him to the dark side our fear and mistrust of him will." Spoke Yoda, his words cause the room to quiet and none of the masters could deny the claims that they feared the child.

"And so, to avoid pushing him toward the dark side, you want to place him with Skywalker, why? He appears to be doing fine under obi-wan" Questioned master Ki-Adi-Mundi stroking his beard.

"From connections, does he gain strength…stability. Ensure these connections, do not feed the darkness, we must." Answered master Yoda recalling his talks with the young boy.

"Master Yoda is right, we cannot train the boy as normal. we were asked to make a solder out of him, not a Jedi. we can't an shouldn't try making him a Jedi. I cannot train the boy because he does not listen to me, he barely respects me!" started obi-wan he felt the weight of his failure upon his shoulders.

"The only two Jedi that boy will listen too are Anakin and master Yoda. We all know that master Yoda teaches the younglings, so that leaves Anakin." finished obi-wan. The room once again broke out into murmuring.

Obi-wan knew this was only the beginning it always takes time for the council to overturn a decision they have already made. 'This might take longer than normal.' Thought obi-wan as he watched as his fellow masters auguring a bit more vehemently than usual.

Xxx

"Danny, I got to say I'm impressed you're a natural pilot." Spoke Barriss prizing Danny. They had spent a couple of hours in the simulators letting Danny get a feel for the many of the different crat the republic used. Barriss was thoroughly impressed with the not only how quickly Danny picked up each craft and the level of proficiency he displayed.

"Thanks, I just have a lot of practice with Simulators for aircraft and space shuttles from my home. So, once I knew the control's layout it was simpler." Explained Danny. as they to walked toward the mess hall for some lunch.

"So, what are you thinking we should do after lunch?" asked Barriss as they arrived at their destination. The pair quickly grabbed some food.

"Hmm well, I was thinking maybe a little more time in the simulators if that's ok, after which either browse the holo-net or do some reading in the archives" answered Danny as they found a seat near one of the walls. The two teens sat across from one another happily chatting with each other. neither notices the pair of disapproving eyes staring at them from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Barriss. Can I ask you something?" Question Danny taking a quick look around to make sure they no one close by was listening in.

"Sure." Replied Barriss raising an eyebrow at the question.

"Well, you know how I like to go on 'walks' from time to time." Started Danny. when Barriss gave him a nod, Danny continued. "well I've been trying to locate a major Black sun spice stash house. On one of the lower levels and I have a led. But I need some help interrogating one of the few people who have the location." Finished Danny looking at Barriss. The padawan replied almost immediately.

"Of course, I'll help. so, what's the plan?" asked Barriss. She knew that helping Danny was technically against the rules. But if anything, it made her a little excited.

"Well he's name is Woggat, he is a spice dealer for the black suns on that level. I ran into him before and tied tailing him, I lost him in a large crowd. But I learned that he owns a club called the star's spin and that he goes there periodically. His next visit should be tomorrow night. So, we're gonna pretend to be club-goers and stake out the place and when he shows up, we get him alone and then we make him tell us where the black sun stash house is. We confirm the information, then leave an anonymous tip for the police." Spoke Danny explaining his plan. Barriss thought over the information she was given, it wasn't a lot of information.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Spoke Barriss. before she took a few bits of her food.

"Great meet up with me in that little mediation room that's near my room. Tomorrow once the sun goes down. Barriss thanks for the help." Spoke Danny with an appreciative smile. The two teens would finish their meal and Spend the rest of the day together.

Xxx


End file.
